Alchemy with a touch of Magic
by Speewah101
Summary: Whilst continuing to search for the Philosopher's Stone and Serving the States' Military, Eve Elric has been assigned to protect Harry Potter. Eve has to deal with Alchemy and Magic as well as attempting to keep Harry Potter out of trouble. Set during Order of the Pheonix. FemEd. Rated T for some bad language.
1. Prologue

I don't own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

Rain poured down heavily from the ever-darkening sky. As people hurried home along the crowded footpath, a short girl pushed against the crowd. She had golden hair, which was braided at the back. A red coat protected her from the downpour. Eventually she reached the corner.

"Stop!" she shouted to a figure in the distance. The person halted for a second and then started running. The girl gave chase, but suddenly there was a bright flash and an immense heat, followed by a shockwave. She was sent flying back. However, she managed twist in mid-air and land in a squatting position. People were screaming and staring at the girl who had done the flip. The crowd began to disperse

"Sister!"

"I'm alright Al," she grumbled getting up. She brushed down her coat and seemed a bit miffed. "That bastard. Doesn't he realise we are surrounded by muggles?" A large suit of armour stepped out of the shadows of a nearby shop.

"Sister, don't say things like that," a voice from inside the armour echoed.

"Come on, Al, we had better go find that son of a bitch." the girl said, ignoring the quiet protests from the armour at her language.

"Fine." The two of them sprinted forward together.

They managed to chase the crook down several alleys. At this time, the blonde girls seemed to be getting annoyed.

"Now," the short one said. "Time to even the field." She clapped her hands together and slammed them against the ground. There was a bright flash of light and suddenly a large brick wall grew out of the ground and blocked the man's path.

"Well, well, well… It seems that I have myself a little alchemist." He sneered. This only seemed to annoy the girl more.

"Who are you calling a little bug you can't see without a microscope!" she yelled at the man.

"Sister," the armour sighed. "He didn't say that."

"Talking armour? Who are you freaks?!" In desperation, the crook tried jumping the newly transmuted wall to escape. There was another echoing clap and suddenly a cage grew out of the ground, capturing the man who was desperately trying to escape.

"Well, Al, that was easier that I thought." said the short blonde girl nonchalantly, who seemed very pleased with a smirk plastered on her face. She turned around to the armour, her back to the villain.

"Sister! Behind you!" the armour called out, panicked. The girl spun around, at the same time, drawing a thin stick from within the folds of her red coat. The man that was imprisoned was now also holding a similar piece of wood, pointing it at the girl.

"Avada Kedavra!" he screamed. A green flash of light sped towards the girl. Rolling to the side, she sent two red sparks straight at him. The man was smashed through the bars of the cage and was sent sprawling on the tarmac. He didn't stir.

* * *

Colonel Roy Mustang was thinking. He was at his desk at Central Headquarters. In front of him sat an old man, whose eyes twinkled from behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Professor Dumbledore…"

"Please, call me Albus," the old man corrected smiling.

"Albus," Mustang started again. "Are you proposing that we let our most promising State Alchemist become…" he searched for the correct word. "A bodyguard?!"

"Colonel Mustang, Harry Potter is no ordinary boy. He is…"

"The Chosen One. Yes, yes. I know that!" Mustang interrupted. "However, shouldn't your British Ministry of Magic be able to protect him from Voldemort."

"Shall we say that, for the moment, the Ministry believes that Voldemort cannot – or will not – come back. They are unwilling to help us." Dumbledore said whilst smiling grimly.

"I see…" Mustang said slowly. " You have already informed Fuehrer Bradley about the situation?"

"Yes. He approved." Mustang merely grunted in approval. Three knocks came from the door. An officer popped their head through the door.

"Sir, the Fullmetal Alchemist and her brother are here."

"Send her in." Mustang turned to Dumbledore. "Do you wish to see who you requested?" Dumbledore merely smiled from behind his glasses as an answer. A short girl with golden hair and a suit of armour walked into the room.

"Hey, Colonel Bastard. What is it this time? Need help destroying paperwork?" she said, looking bored.

"Ha ha. Very funny Fullmetal." He responded dryly. "I'll have you no that I actually do paper work sometimes." The girl coughed behind a gloved hand in disbelief. Mustang continued. "I would like you to meet Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore meet Eve Elric and her brother Alphonse Elric. Eve is the Fullmetal Alchemist." Eve looked up and down Dumbledore with a wary eye.

"So…, what do you need me for?" Eve asked.

"The protection of Harry Potter, the…" Mustang started.

"Chosen One. Yeah, yeah." Finished Eve. She turned to Dumbledore. "What do we get in return, as payment?"

"Well," said Dumbledore. "You are obviously getting payed, is that not enough?" Eve shook her head.

"You see," she said. "I will be unable to do any research for the State."

"What do you want?" Dumbledore asked kindly. Eve hesitated for a second before responding.

"All of your research on the Philosopher's Stone. You worked on it with Nicholas Flamel, did you not?" Dumbledore merely nodded.

"Very well. I will give you my research on the Philosopher's Stone and, in return, protect Harry for a year." Dumbledore held out his hand to Eve.

"Deal." Eve took it warmly and shook it hard.

"Will I pick you up or…?"

"No need. The military will drop her off. The address, if you would be so kind." Mustang said looking at Dumbledore, who took out a piece of parchment. On it was scribbled the words: _'The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London'._

"Right. Cheerio." Dumbledore stood up and left the room. Eve gave him a small wave as he shut the office door. Mustang merely glared at Eve, who shrugged at him.

"What? It was a good deal!"

"What happens if the Ministry of Magic thinks that we are opposing them? Or, trying to gain power over one of the most magical nations in the world?" Mustang asked seriously, glaring once more at Eve.

"Oh shit. Didn't think of that. I should have asked for more!"

Alphonse sighed.

* * *

Thank-you for reading. Reviews would be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist

Chapter 1

* * *

Harry Potter had just arrived at No. 12 Grimmauld Place. It felt good to be back with the Weaseley's, Hermione and Sirius. It was good to see the familiar members of the Order of the Phoenix – a secret group formed by Dumbledore that he had just learnt about. However, he could live without seeing Snape. Also, Dumbledore seemed to be avoiding him – and he needed to speak to Dumbledore.

As the smell of Mrs Weaseley's delicious cooking wafted around the house, Harry slowly wandered into the kitchen. Everyone seemed to be busy as they set cutlery and plates. Mrs Weaseley ordered them around with a wooden spoon as she cooked over the stove.

"Oh. Hello Harry, dear," Mrs Weaseley greeted as she noticed Harry at the door. "Why don't you take a seat?" Ron and Hermione eventually joined him at the table. Slowly other people trickled into the room and took their seats. Harry ended up sitting next to both Ron and Sirius. It was then that he noticed that there was an empty seat at the head of the table. He asked Sirius, who said,

"Old Dumbledore said that he was going to drop by. Molly presumed that he was going to stay for dinner." Everyone dug in. As usual the cooking was delicious and the air was soon filled with chatter and laughter.

Harry had been laughing at one of the twin's jokes when he heard the door open. It seemed he wasn't the only one as most of the chatter died. They could hear the shuffle of boots on the carpet.

"Ah, that must be Dumbledore," Mrs Weaseley said, rising from her seat. There were some incoherent noises and, suddenly, in stepped Dumbledore followed by two people in uniform. One was a man and the other a woman. The man was of average height with short black hair. He wore a long black coat. His hands were thrust into its pockets. Underneath he wore what appeared to be a blue army uniform. His companion wore a similar uniform. Her hair was blonde and put in a tight bun.

"Good evening, everybody," said Dumbledore, smiling. "Sorry to intrude, but I'm showing Headquarters to our new ally who will be staying with us. I hope it's not too much trouble, Molly."

"No, no. Of course no, Dumbledore. The more the merrier," said Mrs Weaseley. Dumbledore smiled and turned to the man.

"Is everything suitable, Colonel Mustang?" Everyone turned to look at the colonel. Did Dumbledore involve the military?

"Yes. It should be fine considering that the Ministry weren't even able to locate Sirius Black for the past few months. The security spells should be adequate. You really didn't need to accompany us, Albus." A shocked silence.

"How did you know Sirius was here?" Harry blurted, saying what was on everyone's mind. Mustang smirked.

"I wouldn't be very good at my job if I didn't," he replied.

"Oh," said Sirius slowly, almost cautiously. "I hope you find it comfortable, Colonel. I think we have a spare room for you. Would you like me to show you?" Sirius began to stand up when Colonel Mustang began to smile. Then started laughing. Out loud. The woman next to him looked at him disapprovingly.

"Colonel, please don't be so rude," she said, frowning slightly.

"It's nothing, Hawkeye," he said smothering his laughter with a white-gloved hand. "I'm not staying here. I guess you should meet your new roommate. Fullmetal, stop being a brat and introduce yourself." Everyone heard a 'hmph' from the corridor outside the room. In stepped an extremely short girl with golden hair and crossed arms. Mustang smirked again.

"Rethinking your decision?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The weather in England is horrible," the girl complained. She turned to everyone at the table. "How do you survive?" Dumbledore smiled.  
"This is Eve Elric. She will be protecting Harry this year and attending Hogwarts," he said. Harry jumped up.

"I don't need a body guard," he argued. He didn't need anybody else to sacrifice themselves for him.

"Plus," said Fred. "How is that shorty going to protect him?" The mentioned girl glared viciously at him.  
"Who are you calling a person smaller than an ant?!" she yelled at Fred. The Colonel sighted.  
"Calm down, Fullmetal. He didn't say that." He turned to Fred. "Despite her appearance, Eve is very capable of protecting Harry Potter."

"That's right," she snorted. "Who beat your sorry ass in front of the Fuehrer?"

"Why you…" Mustang growled, rolling up his sleeves with an angry look on his face. He looked as if he was about to snap – both figuratively and literally. His white-clothed fingers were held at the ready.

"Colonel…" The woman called Hawkeye glanced at Mustang before sighing. "We're going to be late." Mustang and Eve simultaneously took out matching silver pocket watches with odd engravings on the front.

"Damn," said Mustang. "I guess I'll be going. See you later, Fullmetal Pipsqueak!" He turned out the door with Hawkeye following close behind.

"Who are you calling a tiny, insignificant speck of dust, Colonel Bastard?!" Eve fumed back. She glowered at his back as he left No. 12 Grimmauld Place. Everyone except Dumbledore was staring at her.  
"Well, I best be off too," said Dumbledore. "Goodluck, Eve." Dumbledore walked off down the hallway. Harry, along with everyone else, was too busy staring at Eve to even think of going after Dumbledore. What sort of Napoleon-complex, extremely powerful (enough to beat a colonel!) body-guard did he have? Eve finally turned her attention off the hallway.

"What are you staring at? Do I have something on my face?" Eveyone was snapped out of their trance. Eve smiled. "So, what's for dinner?" she said taking the empty seat at the head of the table and began to dig in to the plate in front of her.

* * *

Thank-you for reading. Reviews would be appreciated.

Thank-you to those who: read, reviewed and added my story to their favourites.


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

* * *

Dinner was eaten in relative silence. Only the sound of chewing and cutlery scratching on porcelain plates could be heard. Nobody from the Order said a word to each other or Eve. Who exactly was this Napoleon-complex, impolite bodyguard of a girl? Everyone along the table threw side-ways glances at the girl who seemed to be inhaling the food on her plate. Some glances were less inconspicuous than others. Harry only glanced towards the girl, Eve, when she looked down to cut up more of Mrs Weaseley's roast. Ron was full on staring at her.

"Well," the girl, Eve, said breaking the silence that had settled over the table. "That was delicious - way better than what they serve at the office." She patted her stomach with a contented look on her face.

"Well thank-you, dear." Mrs Weaseley said, smiling slightly.

"What do you mean by 'office'? Do you have a job?" Hermione suddenly asked.

"Yeah. Of course."

"But, I read somewhere that it was illegal for students to be allowed to work as a protector or body guard until they had at least finished school."

"Well, I'm not from here, am I?"

"Then where are you from?"

"States."

"Do you mean America?" Eve nodded.

"That's awesome!" Ron said out of the blue.

"Is it?"

"Please ignore little Ronnekins," said George, flashing a smile at Eve. "His brain can't cope with too much information. Thank goodness it isn't inherited."

"Oi, don't call me that!" Ron said, gesturing rudely at George.

"Ronald Weasely, stop that at once! Don't perform such rude behaviour in front of girls and guests!" Mrs Weaseley fumed at Ron. Then they heard a chuckle. Everyone glanced towards Eve, who was trying to muffle her laughter behind a gloved hand.

"Sorry," Eve said between gasps. "It's just that you remind me of Granny Pinako. She's always telling me that I should be more polite. She says that I should have been born a boy and my brother, Al, was more girly than I was." Mrs Weaseley's smile softened.

"So you have a brother?"

"Yep. Al's the best brother I could have!" Eve said grinning. "That reminds me! I have to go phone him!"

Eve dashed off and the eyes of the whole table followed her.

"What does 'phone him' mean?" Fred asked the table. Ron shrugged.

"It's a muggle thing," Hermione said slowly. "She must have meant write."

"It's when muggles use a fellytone to speak to someone far away!" Mr Weaseley said jumping up and down in his seat with excitement.

"It's a telephone, Mr Weaseley," corrected Harry. "But, wizards don't use telephones do they?"

"Perhaps, they do in America." Bill said. "I mean, not everything is the States is like it is here is England. I heard that they still have Alchemists over there."

* * *

Eve sighed as she hung up the phone. At least Al was still well. Subconsciously, she rubbed her right shoulder, just where she could feel her automail arm begin. Rain always made her automail ports ache and England was always raining. Sighing again, she collapsed down on the bed. It squeaked under her weight. Eve could feel a spring dig into her spine as she rolled around to get comfortable. Everyone at the Order seemed nice enough, this job shouldn't be too hard. Reaching into her pants' pocket, she slowly pulled out her silver pocket-watch. Eve looked at it lazily as it swung around and around on the thin silver chain that attached it to her belt and vice versa. How easy it would be to snap that chain in the palm of one metallic hand. Pushing away all depressing thoughts, the pocket-watch was shoved into her pocket once more. After this year, Al would get his body back. One more year, and she would be able to get rid of any remaining guilt. Only one more year then everything would be back to normal again.

* * *

"Alchemists?" Harry asked. "Doesn't England still have Alchemists?"

"Nah," Sirius said learning back in his chair. "It never caught on here as much as it did in America. I mean sure there were a few famous ones like Nicholas Flamel – but in the States I heard that it was a huge thing.

"You see, Alchemy isn't something anybody can do. It's sort of like magic but a lot less common. Most witches and wizards can do Alchemy though – but some can't and no amount of training could help them do it. In America, heaps of people could perform Alchemy in comparison to the rest of the world. I heard that they have a whole military department devoted to it."

"Really?" Ron said leaning forward. "Do you reckon that Colonel guy and Eve are part of that department?"

"I doubt it," said Moody gruffly, his eye spun wildly in its socket. "Getting into that department is tough. You have to go through a whole examination process. Though I did hear that I kid got in at twelve. But, I heard that he was an exception. Anyway, States' Alchemists are prized. They wouldn't waste one, even the twelve-year-old, on a body guard mission that isn't even approved by the British Ministry of Magic, would they?" Silence acknowledged his statement.

"But, still, wouldn't it be cool if we had some super strong Alchemist guy on our side." Ron said.

* * *

Thank-you for reading. Reviews would be appreciated.

Thank-you to those who reviewed my previous chapter. I apologise for the later update and the slightly shorter chapter - I was slightly stuck for ideas.


	4. Chapter 3

I don't Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist

Chapter 3

* * *

Eve woke to the smell of freshly made pancakes and bacon fat sizzling on a stove. Blearily, she rubbed the grit from her golden eyes. The room was dark and the faint glow of the sun only just managed to seep through the curtains. Where was she again? Oh, yes - she was guarding, or babysitting, the Chosen One. She shrugged on her favourite red cloak and slowly wandered down stairs. Her left leg thudded louder than usual on the narrow wooden stairs. As she walked down the long hallway she heard the sound of clattering pans ahead. Mrs Weaseley was up and preparing breakfast for the multitude of people living there.

"Good Morning, dear. Did you sleep well?" Mrs Weaseley said, looking up from her work at the stove.

"Yeah. It was a pretty good." Eve scanned the rest of the kitchen and dining room. Only one other person was at the table – Harry Potter. She walked over to the Boy Who Lived. "Morning. Sleep well?"

"…Average," Harry mumbled, turning from the cup of tea in front of him to look over to Eve.

"Can I ask why?"

"Nightmares – the usual stuff. It's seems to have become worse ever since Voldemort came back."

"Must be hard – being the Chosen One and all."

"It is." They settled into a comfortable silence as more people walked into the kitchen half-asleep.

"Mum, you're amazing," said Ron as soon dug into his breakfast. "Oh, hello Harry, Hermione, Eve." He then continued to stuff his face. Harry and Eve shared an amused look, while Hermione just looked plain disgusted, as they too began to eat. As usual, Mrs Weaseley's food was delicious. Eve was already on her third helping when Mrs Weaseley asked if she wanted a drink.

"Black coffee please." Silence. "What? Don't you Brits drink coffee? Wait, don't tell me – you drink tea."

Ron made a face. "Both coffee and tea are disgusting. Juice is the best." He took a gulp to prove his point.

"I can't live without coffee."

"I'm sure you can."

"No. I can't."

"Well," Mrs Weaseley said. "We don't have coffee. You can have tea, or juice, or milk…"

"No milk."

"What's wrong with milk?" asked Hermione, taking a sip from her cup of tea.

"It's disgusting."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"I like milk," piped in Ginny. "Don't you drink any milk?"

"No." Both Weaseley twins grinned two identical grins.

"No wonder you're so small," said George.  
" You won't grow unless you get your calcium," Fred said.

"Who are you calling a person smaller that a speck of dust on the ceiling?!" Eve practically yelled. "And I do get calcium… I take calcium pills." The table burst into laughter as Eve scowled at everyone from beneath her bangs.

For the rest of the day Eve found herself doing housework along with most of the other kids. It turned out that the Black Family House was actually quite hazardous. Doxies, bat-like creatures, lived in curtains and unknown things went 'bump' in old drawers and closets. But, for the most part, Eve found herself actually having fun. Doing such mundane things helped her forget what she was supposed to be doing here. She laughed, along with everyone else, at Fred and Georges' jokes, had eating competitions with Ron, chattered to Hermione and Harry and even told a few jokes herself. Harry, Ron and Hermione told her of all their adventures over the past few years – protecting the Philosopher's Stone, finding the Chamber of Secrets, protecting Sirius from the Ministry and the Tri-wizard tournament only last year. Even Eve had to admit that she was slightly impressed.

Everyone was sitting around the table for dinner. Chatter and laughter filled the air as plates and cups were filled and emptied. Teasing comments were thrown around as the atmosphere relaxed. Eve smiled. It was hard to believe that she was only just introduced to them all yesterday. Then there was a loud knock on the front door. Silence came crashing down.

"Wow. Déjà vu," said George. "It's like when Eve first arrived." Chuckles broke the silence. Lupin got up and walked over to the door, only to return later with Professor McGonagall.

"Minnie. What do we owe the pleasure?" said Sirius with a grin.

"I believe there is someone here who needs to be sorted." Professor McGonagall looked annoyed but her eyes softened as she looked over to Eve. "Miss Eve Elric, are you ready?" Eve shrugged with a grin. Professor McGonagall strode over to Eve, who remained seated in her chair as the Sorting hat was placed on her head.

Eve could vaguely feel everyone's eyes on her as she waited. The hat was large and it fell past her eyes, blocking her vision.

_Well, well, well. It's been a while since I've had an Alchemist. _The hat said with an odd laugh.

"The pleasure's mine. It's been a while since I've come across a soul bound to an object. Especially one this old." Eve replied, smiling a little. The hat laughed a little more.

_Sharp, very sharp. And perhaps with enough wit to match, no exceed, a Ravenclaw. It would be a good place for you._

"I'm honoured you think so highly of me." She responded sarcastically.

_Ah, yes. The sarcasm – not a very Ravenclaw trait. I would say that would be more Slytherin. Yes, Slytherin would be a very good place to put you – with both your wit and slyness. Always in it for yourself, aren't you?_ Another odd cackle.

"I'm not only in it for myself. I'm going to get my brother's body back." Eve snarled. "That's not what I call 'always in it for yourself', is it?"

_No, no. That's a very Hufflepuff trait, isn't it? However, what is the real reason you're getting your brother's body back? Is it to get rid of the guilt? _Eve stiffened unconsciously._ The guilt of failing him, your mother and the father you barely knew?_ _It i-_

"Don't mention that man. He isn't my father." The hat laughed.

_Oh, but he is. You are his flesh and blood whether you like it or not._

"I'm not 'his' anything. And he isn't anything to me."

_Really? You're afraid. Afraid of the truth that really haunts you. Definitely not Gryffindor material. Yes, Gryffindors are brave people. You aren't. I'm thinking _SLY-

"They say courage isn't the absence of fear but the ability to over come it." Eve interrupted quietly. The hat laughed.

_So it is. So it is. How very 'courageous' of you to answer. Very well. It better be…_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

Thank-you for reading. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.

Thank-you to those who reviewed my previous chapter.

Also, in response to xTaffyRin: No, it isn't a typo. It's definitely a 'he'...


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter

Chapter 4

* * *

The last few weeks of school holidays seemed to fly by. Most days seemed to follow a usual routine – eat breakfast, clean, lunch, clean, muck around, dinner, more mucking around. It was nice not having to rush around researching or doing troublesome missions or dangerous adventures. Another plus - she didn't have to worry about the Philosopher's Stone for the first time in three years. Not that she really got time to think when she was with the Weaseley family. Eve liked the Weaseleys. They were friendly and welcomed her like she had been there the whole time. It was nice not being treated differently for being the Fullmetal Alchemist. In America, everyone was able to recognise her red cloak as the one belonging to Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist – a.k.a. her, or her alias anyway. For once in her life she didn't have to pretend to be someone who she wasn't. However, no matter how fast the time seemed to fly by, Eve felt as though it would have flown faster if Al were there to add his worried comments and funny moments. Even seeing William would have been nice – so long as a wrench wasn't thrown at her head. Why he didn't feel guilty after hitting a girl was anybody's guess. Eve though it was because he was slightly nuts and had gears for a brain. She smiled at the thought. Eve would never admit it, but she was slightly homesick. Whilst it wouldn't be her first time away from home for an extended period, it would definitely be the longest. The thought of home twisted like an unpleasant knot in her stomach. A whistle broke through her musings.

Eve stood on platform 9¾ next to a scarlet steam engine. Hoards of students stood on the platform giving their last good-byes to families and greeting old friends. Eve crossed her arms as she waited for the Weaseleys to finally finish their farewells too. She looked at them with slightly jealous eyes as the whole family hugged for the final time. The last time she had a full family hug was when she was around three or four – when her bastard of a father was still around. Eve was snapped from her thoughts when Mrs Weaseley gave her a crushing hug. Her eyes widened in surprise. How long had it been since someone had given her a hug like this?

"You promise to take good care of Harry, dear," Mrs Weaseley said, "And include yourself in that promise too. God knows how many times they have gotten into trouble these past four years." All Eve could do was nod and smile. The train gave a loud whistle signalling for all the passengers to board the train.

"Thanks," Eve said, "I will." Then she, along with everyone, else piled up onto the scarlet engine that was destined for Hogwarts.

Most of the journey was uneventful; Harry and herself shared a compartment with Neville, Ginny and a slightly odd girl called Luna. They chattered about their holidays and hobbies. It seemed Neville was an avid Herbologist – "It's called Mimbielus mimbletonia!". Luna also babbled about something called 'nargles'. Both Harry and Eve had agreed to keep the fact that she was his bodyguard a secret. Eventually Hermione and Ron also joined them from their Prefect meeting.

They had almost arrived at Hogwarts when a pale boy with slicked back blonde hair opened the door to the compartment. His face was twisted into a superior smirk that was directed to everyone within the cabin. Eve raised one sceptical eyebrow – who exactly did this boy think he is?

Harry's face was one of hate as he snapped, "What, Malfoy?"

This seemed only to cause the boy, Malfoy, to smirk even more.

"Tut tut, Potter. I may have to give you a detention for that." The boy drawled. His eyes wandered the cabin. "I didn't think that you would stoop as low as to sit with Loony Lovegood. Oh, wait, was it supposed to be the other way round?" The two boys behind him, who reminded Eve of giant trolls, gave snorts of laughter. Luna didn't seem to notice as she continued reading her father's magazine – 'The Quibbler'.

"Wouldn't you be stooping even that lower than that, considering you came here of your own free will?" Eve responded lazily. The boys' laughter stopped as they pondered her question with a furrowed brow. Malfoy's attention was suddenly focused on her.

"And who might this new addition to the Loser Club be?" Eve gave a mock salute.

"Eve Elric, at your service Mister – or should I say Miss? I can't really tell." Malfoy's cheeks grew slightly pink as Ron struggled to keep his laughter at bay. With scowl, he stalked out of the cabin doorway followed by his two side-kicks.

"You flee like a girl, Miss Malfoy," Eve called down the hallway.

Neville now looked at Eve with a sense of awe, Harry and Ron were laughing and Hermione merely rolled her eyes as she smiled.

Eve had to admit that the Great Hall was really something – especially the food that suddenly appeared in the Great Hall at the end of the Sorting. It was some of the best food she had ever eaten. When Al got his body back she would have to bring him to Hogwarts. She was busy shoving her face full of pudding when she suddenly heard a little, high-pitched cough. Or was it supposed to be a giggle? She along with everyone else in the hall glanced up to the Professors' Table. A small, toad-faced woman wearing the most ghastly collection of pink clothes Eve has ever seen was standing – facing the students. She wore a grin that Eve thought was usually reserved for primary students. The woman let out another giggle/cough. Eve vaguely remembered her as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. This new Professor didn't look like she could defend herself against a Boggart –much less a Death Eater. Then again, Eve knew better than to judge appearances – just look at Teacher. She gave an involuntary shiver as she was snapped out of her thoughts by a sickly sweet, high-pitched, utterly girlish voice.

"Well, it's lovely to be back at Hogwarts! I am looking forward to getting to know you all a lot better and I'm sure we'll all be good friends!" Was this woman for real? Eve rolled her eyes and ignored the rest of the toad's speech as she dug into more of her pudding. This should be a very interesting mission.

* * *

Thank-you for reading. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.

Thank-you to those who read and/or reviewed my previous chapter.

Also, this may be the last chapter for a couple of weeks as I am going to be going on holiday.

Also, do you think my chapters are too short? I apologise if they are - I can make them longer but I wouldn't update as often and I can't guarantee how long (on average) they would be. Please tell me what you would prefer.


	6. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter or FMA

Chapter 5

* * *

She heard girls chattering and giggling. Groaning, she rolled over in an attempt to fall asleep once more. No luck. Eventually a single eye was cracked open. She was in a room that was decorated with scarlet and gold. Over near the mirror a bunch of girls were chattering and checking their reflection. They were all wearing a uniform. Uniform? Oh, now she remembered. Eve almost groaned again. It was her first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Great. Technically speaking it was her first day at school all together. Teacher's training hardly counts as school. She gave an involuntary shudder. Bad thoughts.

"Oh, you're up," came Hermione's voice, breaking through Eve's thought. Eve glanced over to Hermione who just exited the bathroom. Her uniform was neatly pressed with not a hair out of place.

"I wish I wasn't."

"Are you nervous? It is your first time at Hogwarts."

"No."

"You sure? You look slightly down."

"I'm fine. Why would I be nervous? I've been through worse… I'm sure."

"If that's the case," Hermione said with a slight smirk, "you better get changed and down to the Great Hall. Breakfast starts soon."

"Right."  
"What us to wait?" Eve shook her head.

"I might take a while." Hermione nodded and headed down the stairs. Eve groaned and collapsed back on the bed. She stared up at the ceiling. What did she sign herself up for?

Harry only hoped that people would stop staring at him and giving him dirty looks. It was his first day back and people were already giving him unwanted attention. What had he done wrong? He sighed as he began to load his plate with bacon and eggs – Hogwarts' ones were always the best. Ron struck up a conversation about what teachers and subjects they would be getting. Harry got the impression that he and Professor Umbridge, the Toad so affectionately dubbed by Eve, would not get on well. At all.

"What's up?" came a voice through his thoughts. It was Eve. She stood tall ignoring any and all stares that came her way. At first, Harry didn't realise why the others were staring. Was it because she was talking to him? Possible, but not likely. Did she have some sort of growth on her face? No. Did she have mismatching socks? No. You couldn't even see her socks. They were perfectly hidden by her pants. Wait, pants? Eve was wearing pants. In fact, she was wearing the complete boy's uniform. Her golden hair was braided down her back. Her top shirt button was undone and her tie hung loosely around her neck.

"Are you allowed to wear the boy's uniform?" Hermione asked, looking disapprovingly at Eve who merely shrugged.

"There is no way I am were a skirt. Could you imagine what sort of blackmail Colonel Bastard could get his hands on? I'd be a laughing stock." She seated herself down and immediately started to stuff her face full of food.

* * *

The first half of the day was horrible, Harry decided. Not only did he have to sit through Snape's horrible class, but also he had Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Toad. If Snape's class wasn't bad enough! Throughout the whole lesson Snape was continuously throwing snide comments at Harry and about his appalling Potions grade. His potion in class was hardly much better as it had begun to let out huge wafts of foul smelling grey steam. Who really wanted to know how to make a Draught of Whatever-this-potion-does-that-he-won't-actually-e ver-use. Per usual, Hermione was basically the only person who finished the draught. However, what was quite unusual was when Hermione didn't finish first in the class. That position was reserved for Eve – who finished almost 15 minutes before everyone else and spent the rest of the remaining class time sleeping on her desk. What was also unusual was when Snape didn't even make a snide comment apart from telling Eve not to drool on the desk (which she ignored). However, Harry had a feeling that his day was going to get a lot, lot worse.

* * *

School, Eve decided, wasn't as terrible as she originally thought. Sure, the classes were boring and people whispered behind her back at what she had chosen to wear but it could have been a lot worse. She had to thank Al for making her study the past Hogwarts curriculum before she came. Whilst she knew most of it anyway just out of simple use, she had to admit that it did come in handy. The lessons were almost boringly easy, to her anyway. She had already knew about Transfiguration, Potion making and Herbology and she was surprised others didn't. However, her childhood could hardly be called normal. Letting out a sigh, she followed the rest of her house into her next class- the class she had been dreading the whole day – Defence Against the Dark Arts. Eve wondered what that Toad had in store for them today.

Walking into class and taking her seat, she glanced up to the front where the Toad, dressed in a horribly pink skirt with an equally hideous pink cardigan, smiled at the class as if they were three-year-olds.

"Good afternoon, class!" a sickly sweet, high pitch voice called out. A few mumbled 'good afternoon's. "That won't do will it?" she smiled again. "Try say it with me 'Good Afternoon Professor Umbridge'!" Eve rolled her eyes. "Wands away and quills and parchment out please." Shoving her wand in her back pocket, Eve dug around in her bag for a quill, ink-pot and parchment. Seriously, why hadn't British Wizards discovered the typewriter? Or, at least, the fountain pen? She let her eyes fall half closed as the woman talked about Defense Against the Dark Arts: about how Hogwarts was falling behind and how the Ministry of Magic had decided to 'rectify the problem'. Basically a bunch of bullshit was spoken until the woman had wanted them to open and read through chapter 1 of 'Defensive Magical Theory'. And that, Eve decided, was when her real troubles began.

* * *

Thank-you for reading. Reviews would be appreciated.

Thank-you to those who read and/or reviewed my previous chapters.

My apologies for the long wait. I wasn't able to access the computer during that time.


	7. Chapter 6

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter

* * *

The silence that descended over the class was almost eerie. Nothing could be heard except the occasional page turning. Eve kept her head down and focused towards the page in front of her face – even though she had already read through the book twice. However, the words on the page couldn't seem to keep still and she soon found her eyes wandering the classroom. Everyone had their noses in their books as they read the first chapter under the watchful eye of the Toad. Well, almost everyone. Hermione Granger had stubbornly refused to listen to what the Toad had said and had her hand sticking up in the air. Eve almost scoffed. That girl should learn when to follow orders – not that Eve could really talk. She couldn't even count the number of times she had disobeyed orders, but that didn't really matter right now. Hermione's refusal to read chapter one had caused quite a commotion so that half the class we merely staring at her instead of their page. Eventually Umbridge decided to notice Hermione's hand.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" Eve couldn't quite hold a small gagging noise that came from the back of her mouth. Luckily she managed to cover it with a cough. All she got were a few odd looks, but all eyes were soon back on the action.

"Not about the chapter, no." Hermione responded naively.

"We're just reading now. If you have any other queries we can deal with them at the end of class." The Toad gave a sickly sweet smile.

"I've got a query about your course aims," Hermione stated. Was this girl completely oblivious to the room's atmosphere? Eve decided Hermione was either completely oblivious or she just didn't care. She presumed the latter.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think that the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully." The woman's sweetness was failing. Eve smiled. She couldn't wait to see this.

"Well I don't. There is nothing written about using defensive spells." The class simultaneously glanced towards the board where the course aims were written. Eve nearly groaned. Of course, she just had to point that out. This was going to cause problems.

"Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?" The Toad was straining to remain calm. Her façade was cracking right before Eve's eyes.

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron's voice said what everyone was thinking.

"Students have to raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class Mr -?"

Umbridge was loosing control – slowly but surely.

"Weasley."

Eve could see the events unravelling in her mind. This could end badly – very badly. She doubted Harry would be able to control his mouth and would start talking about Voldemort. Closing her eyes and blocking out the chaos that was going to erupt, she carefully considered her next actions. Should she stop the fight before it began? Or, should she let it escalate to it's full potential and let it slowly drop away at a natural pace? What's the worst that could happen? The Toad was only a teacher – the worst thing that Umbridge could do was give a detention. But what sort of detention did this woman give? Was it part of her contract to protect him from detentions? Surely not. But, what if that detention was from a Ministry of Magic official?

Eve opened her eyes. Harry was standing up and arguing heatedly against the Toad. He mentioned someone named Cedric Diggory and the whole class seemed to take a breath. The Toad was two seconds away from snapping and Harry obviously didn't care enough to stop yelling. Sighing, Eve made her choice. Oh well, she didn't like the Toad anyway.

* * *

Harry was furious. Did everybody think that he was lying? Why couldn't anyone believe that he was telling the bloody truth? Was it so horrible to think that Voldemort had come back? But, right now, he was angry at the woman who had the nerve to strut around the classroom as if she owned the place! Harry bet that she had never used a defensive spell in her life. Umbridge looked like she was about to snap, but right now Harry didn't care.  
"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr Potter." The sugar on her voice was layered on extra thick. It made Harry want to jinx her.

"Oh yeah?" Harry combated her sugar with an extra dose of sarcasm.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" Was this a rhetorical question?

"Hmm… Let's think…" Harry voice was loud and mock thoughtful. "Maybe… Voldemort?" The question was almost innocent. Everyone seemed to gasp simultaneously.

"10 points from Gryffindor, Mr Potter," said Professor Umbridge. It sent the class quiet. Everyone looked back and forth between Umbridge and Harry, like a tennis match. Umbridge opened her mouth once more… only to let out a loud croak. What?!

"Really, you people are so juvenile. Could you just stop screaming at each other? It's not like we can't hear you. Hell, I don't think I can hear myself properly right now." A voice interrupted the silence. Everyone stared, openly gaping at Eve whose feet rested on the table and whose chair was leaning back on two legs. In her left hand she casually played with her wand as if she hadn't just jinxed a teacher. Umbridge's eyes bulged in their sockets and her face slowly turned red – she opened her mouth only for more croaks to come out. Eve snickered at the Toad – who really did look and sound like a toad now.

"I think I did a pretty good job with that one," Eve smirked arrogantly. She seemed to be gloating about her achievement. She turned towards the class and raised an eye-brow as if daring them to tell her off.

"Y-you cursed a-a t-teach-cher," Lavender stuttered at Eve.

"Yeah, I guess I did, didn't I?" Eve responded confidently. "Though, I was more inclined to think of her as a toad."

"Y-you're going to be in so much trouble!"

"Really," Eve gave a look of mock shock. "I had no idea!" Her face then broke into a smile. "Come on, it's not like she can give me a detention in her state." She gestured towards Umbridge who was currently attempting to say something and having little success. Eve glanced at her watch. "I think this lesson is over." With that she strode of the classroom, leaving a horror struck class and a croaking teacher behind her.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Reviews would greatly be appreciated.

Thank-you to those who read and review my previous chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter

Chapter 7

* * *

When Eve walked into the Great Hall that night for dinner, a silence seemed to settle over the hall. She could feel the eyes of hundreds of students on her back, boring into her. She would admit that she felt a little proud that she had become so infamous during her first day of the school year at Hogwarts. However, she would not admit that she felt the stares and the silence a little uncomfortable. Hadn't a student ever cursed a teacher before? Whilst that had been the first time she actually cast a spell on a teacher, she had only really been at a proper school for one day. She didn't think training with Teacher would actually count. She had to dodge kicks, punches and spells on a daily basis. She had to throw some back too (not that it really changed anything). So, with her head held high, Eve strode through the silence and found her seat at the Gryffindor table. Chatter immediately resumed after she had started to pile her plate with food. However, she could hear the not-so-quiet whispers about her little stunt. Shrugging it off as a poor gossip day, she began stuffing her face.

Harry, Hermione and Ron soon joined her at the table. Like Eve, Ron also started to inhale food. Harry ate at a slightly slower pace. Hermione just looked at Eve.

"What you did to Professor Umbridge was stupid," Hermione lectured. "Do you have any idea how angry she may be now?" Eve raised one sceptical eyebrow and shrugged.

"She was annoying me and she deserved it."

"Well, I thought that it was bloody awesome!" Ron exclaimed, his mouth full of food. Hermione gave him a slightly disgusted look. Eve rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me you've never actually done something like that before." Hermione looked shocked at Eve's suggestion.

"Of course not!" Suddenly the two Weaseley twins poked their heads into the conversation.

"Nice trick, Eve," George said with a wink and smile.

"Bet the Toad was surprised at that!" Fred continued. "We should try it on Snape. Imagine him singing every word in falsetto!" Harry and Ron burst out laughing. Eve chuckled at the mere thought. Even Hermione cracked a smile. "Oh no. The Toad is hopping in this direction. Sorry, but you're on your own Eve." With that the two twins snuck down to the opposite end of the table. Eve sighed. Sure enough, she could hear the 'clip-clop' of her ridiculous high-heels with out even turning her head. The hall seemed to quieten as Umbridge grew closer and closer. Eve merely decided to keep on eating and ignored the not so conspicuous stares from the other students. Suddenly, the chattering stopped altogether and the footsteps stops. Turning in her seat, Eve came face to face with a ridiculous pink toad that let out a high-pitched giggle. Great.

"Miss Elric, I think that you and I need a little talk about what is and is not appropriate behaviour toward a teacher," Umbridge said in her extremely sweet voice.

"Really? I didn't think there was a problem."

"Oh? So do you think that cursing a teacher is appropriate behaviour?"

"No."

"Then, why did you," Umbridge seemed to have a little trouble even admitting it. "Why did you decide that you should cast a spell on me?" Eve looked at the toad with a raised eyebrow.

"I was under the impression that you weren't a proper professor." She then turned back to the plate in front of her and began cutting up the piece of chicken that lay on her plate. Umbridge, on the other hand, seemed to be in rage.

"Not a teacher!" she squeaked angrily. Slowly, Eve placed a piece of chicken in her mouth, chewing it thoughtfully as if considering her answer to an unasked question. Swallowing, she finally turned her gaze toward Umbridge. It was almost bored.

"Well, you weren't really 'teaching' were you? You just got us to read out of a book. I bet that you couldn't even defend yourself against half of the stuff out there." Eve took another bite and swallowed. "You would just run and hide behind your Aurors – or whatever you call them here. The British Ministry of Magic is really quite pathetic. I would know." The whole hall seemed to take a breath at Eve's words. Some people were openly gaping at Eve. For the second time that day, Eve saw the Toad's face turn red.

"How dare you! How dare you say that about the Ministry of Magic! Detention, Miss Elric! You shall meet me in my office after you have finished your dinner, no later!" The toad almost screamed at Eve. Eve did not seem in the least bit surprised at her reaction.

"Of course," she responded with smirk and a mock tip of an imaginary hat. "I look forward to it." With that, she resumed eating.

* * *

There was silence at Eve's words. Absolute silence. A pin drop could be heard. Then a sudden inhale of breath and the whole Great Hall simultaneously took a breath. Even Harry, who thought he had seen it all, took an unintentional breath. Did Eve really just say that about the Ministry of Magic? Didn't she know that Umbridge was from the Ministry and a fan-girl of Fudge? It was either she didn't realise or she just enjoyed riling Umbridge up. Harry suspected the latter. However, something else nudged at the corner of his mind. Something in Eve's voice suggested that she really did believe what she had just said.

"The British Ministry of Magic is really quite pathetic. I would know." Her voice was so confident and sure. It was as if she already knew that she was right – that she had the winning hand and was telling the loser to just give up already. Her reminded Harry of a teacher who was telling a student that 'no, that is not the answer'. However, how could she say: "I would know"? It would imply that she actually knew the inner workings of the Ministry – that she knew something all of them didn't. Even as Harry saw the entire exchange between Umbridge and Eve unfold before his eyes, he couldn't stop this thought gnawing at the back of his mind. He realised that he knew so very little about the girl that was assigned to protect him. Harry decided that he would have to keep an eye on the girl who had to keep an eye on him.

* * *

Thank-you for reading. Reviews would be appreciated.

Thank-you to those who read or reviewed my other chapters.

I apologise if there are more grammar/spelling mistakes than usual.


	9. Chapter 8

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter

Chapter 8

* * *

When Eve had finally had her fill of dinner, almost an hour later, she casually strolled to the Toad's office. She was definitely not looking forward to this. Sighing, she shoved her hands into here pockets. It couldn't be helped. If she hadn't interfered Harry would have gotten into worse trouble – she didn't need the Colonel harping on her ass. Eventually, she reached the door. Gripping the handle, she slowly turned the knob. Who knew what horrors were beyond that wooden door?

As it turned out, it was quite horrible. The stone walls were painted a disgusting pink whilst magical pictures of cats meowed incessantly. Eve almost wanted to run away screaming. Nevertheless, she mustered her courage and entered the room. The Toad looked up from whatever she was doing and gave Eve one of her disgustingly sweet smile.

"Good Evening, Miss Elric," she said. Her voice held some sort of hidden mirth – and Eve was not happy about that.

"Evening, Ma'am," Eve responded mockingly. It gave her a slight satisfaction to see Umbridge's knuckles go white from clutching the quill she was holding. Umbridge gave a strained smile.

"Well, Miss Elric," she said showing all of her white teeth. "For today's detention, I have decided to have you write lines for today." She got up from behind her table and ushered Eve over to a desk. It was empty except for a scroll of parchment and an old quill. Eve immediately recognised the set up. It was Blood Quill – a device that they used to discipline people in the medieval era. How barbaric. She tried not to roll her eyes as she took her seat at the desk. Such archaic devices and magic would not work on her auto-mail arm. Umbridge, however, did not need to know that detail. Instead, she returned Umbridge's smile with a confident smirk.

"What should I write?"

"Well,… let's see… how about 'I must respect those above me'?" the Toad replied. It was as if Eve actually had a choice.

"How long should I write?"

"Oh… just until the message sinks in."

Picking up the quill in her left hand, she slowly began to trace the words 'I must respect those above me'. Umbridge merely gave a smile towards Eve and returned to her table. And so, the incredibly long and boring detention began.

After writing 'I must respect those above me' for the hundredth time, Eve got slightly bored. At least it wouldn't leave a scar – she would hate to imagine what Colonel Bastard would say if he saw it. He would probably laugh at her misfortune and ask her who had managed to tame the famous Fullmetal Alchemist. Eve had to admit that having a metal arm sure had its perks. However, a part of her, not matter how small, wished that she could feel the pain. Pain, as the words would be carved into the back of hand and then heal over. But no, instead she felt nothing as she wrote line after line – the curse of her mistake. She snuck a surreptitious glance over at the Toad. She didn't think that she had noticed that she wasn't even responding to her 'detention' (more like torture session for a regular person).

Eventually, when it struck ten o'clock, the Toad turned her attention to the other person that was sitting in her office. She gave Eve a sickly sweet smile.

"Well, sweetie," she said. Eve almost blanched. Sweetie? Really? "It has been almost 2 hours. It should have sunk in very well by now. And, you've been so good too. Well, let's have a look shall we." Eve froze. Shit! What was she supposed to do? She did not even consider the fact that the Toad would actually check her hand. She had to do something.

Slowly getting up from the seat, she walked over to Umbridge. Eventually, she was standing right in front of the Toad's desk. Her hands were shoved in her pockets and she seemed to fiddling with something.

"Well, dear, let's have a look," Umbridge said getting impatiently as Eve just stood in front of her desk. Slowly Eve with drew her left hand. The white glove, which she usually wore, was soaked red. It vaguely smelt of iron and was turning a faded maroon towards the edges – the signs of dried blood. Eve could have sworn she heard a small gasp from the woman in front of her.  
"Is there anything wrong, Ma'am?" she said innocently.

"No…you may go." With that, Eve strode from the office. She could feel the eyes of the Toad on her as she walked out the door and she could barely hide her grin. How easily these British wizards could be tricked. All the way back to the dormitory she smiled to herself.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were sitting around the Gryffindor fireplace. Eve was at her detention with Umbridge and Ron had mysteriously disappeared. The fire licked at the logs and the embers crackled. Harry was getting lost in the swirls of fire when he heard the portal open. In walked Eve with a very satisfied expression on her face. He almost shuddered at that look; it could not mean something good. Eve must have felt his stare and she turned to look at him with a smile.

"How are you guys?" she asked as she pulled up and armchair.

"The better question would be how are you? What was the detention like?" Hermione asked with a worried expression.

"Detention? It was fine. Just writing lines. I even stopped at the kitchen on the way back. What can I say? I just love the house elves' pudding." Eve said with a smile.

"Only lines!" Harry bust out. Eve and Hermione gave him a look.

"Why what did you think she would be giving as detention?" Eve asked with a raised eye-brow.

"Well… I don' t know. I just thought it would be a lot worse, you know?"

"Let me tell you, writing 'I must respect those above me' was pretty bad." Eve gave a yawn. "Well, I'm going to get some shut-eye. 'Night." With that Harry and Hermione watched as Eve climbed up the stares to the girl's dorms.

When Harry thought that Eve was out of ear shot he rounded on Hermione.

"Don't you think she acts odd?"

"Well, I guess it's because she's never been to school before. But, aside from that no. Why?" Hermione said with a confused look.

"She's hiding something." Hermione gave an exasperated sigh.

"Harry, you suspect everyone. She's your body-guard – she supposed to protect you. Plus, Dumbledore trusts her. I think you just have trust issues." She responded giving Harry a look.

"What! No! I don't have trust issues. I just think that she is hiding things."

"Well it is pretty reasonable isn't it?" Hermione said. "We've haven't even known her that long."

"But, come on Hermione!" Frustration was evident in his voice. "How is she related to the military? She's our age! Also, at the Great Hall didn't you hear her? She said 'The British Ministry of Magic is really quite pathetic. I would know'. Ho would she know?!"

"Harry, I'm sure that you're just over thinking it." Harry let out a groan. "But," Hermione continued. "If you're that suspicious there may be some truth. I would still trust her though. Everyone's got secrets." At that exact moment, Ron walked in through the portal.

"Where have you been?" Harry and Hermione asked at the same time.

"Just walking," Ron replied. His ears were slightly red.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Harry slowly climbed the stairs. It wasn't that he distrusted Eve… okay, maybe slightly. He was sure that she has good intention and means well. Nevertheless, he would keep an eye out for any suspicious activity.

* * *

Thank-you for reading. Reviews would be appreciated.

Thank-you to those whose read or reviewed my last chapters.

I apologise for any grammatical or spelling errors.


	10. Chapter 9

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter

Chapter 9

* * *

For Eve, the days at Hogwarts seemed to drag by at an almost painfully lethargic pace. Perhaps it was just that she was not used to the daily routine of school life. If she were back in the States, Eve would be travelling across the country with Al – continuing to search for the Philosopher's Stone. She would be doing something new and exciting everyday. Instead, Eve was stuck in some ridiculously old magic school learning spells she already knew. It felt as though she was not doing anything productive. Even though she knew that all of Al's problems would be solved after this one year, it still felt odd not doing anything. It was not as though the 'Chosen One's life was filled with danger and perilous threats at every turn. No, it was actually quite boring and the worst threat was that of the Toad's (who had now become some sort of 'High Inquisitor') detentions. Eve could not prevent every detention that Harry got. In fact, after her second day at Hogwarts, Eve basically gave up on that endeavour. Now, she only got detentions because she 'accidentally' bad mouthed teachers and ignored the Toad. And for picking fights. Especially with Malfoy who still had yet to learn not to call her short. She had sent him to Madame Promfrey's three times in the first week.

Eve sighed. Why was she even here? It wasn't as though she cared. Whilst over the weeks at Hogwarts she had got to know her classmates, particularly Ron, Hermione and Harry, she preferred to spend time on her own. It gave her time to read quietly and write to Al back in the States. So she couldn't say that she was that close to anyone. Which again brought up the question: Why was she even here? With her back against a stonewall of a quiet tavern, she surveyed the room in front of her. Approximately 25 students who were 'eager' to learn proper self-defence were gather around Harry Potter who was willing to teach them the basics. In the corner she could see a familiar looking wizard spying in on their conversations.

"Er… Hi." Eve practically rolled her eyes at Hermione's introduction. "Well… You all know why you're here. Well, Harry… well actually… I had the idea that it would be good if we could study Defence Against the Dark Arts – and I mean really study seriously – because you can't call what Umbridge is teaching us 'Defence Against the Dark Arts'." Hermione paused to take a breath and gather her courage. "It's not just to pass exams. No, it's because…" she pause mustering some more courage. "…it's because Vo-Voldemort is back." Eve cracked a smile whilst multiple people gasped at the name.

"How do you know he's back?" a voice called out from the crowd.

"Dumbledore believes it -" Hermione began.

"Dumbledore only believes him." It was obvious who 'him' was. Eve recognised the boy as Zacharias Smith. "I think we've go the right to know exactly what makes him say You-Know-Who's back."

"Look," Hermione said. "This is not what this meeting's about-"

"What makes me say You-Know-Who's back?" Harry said staring at Zacharias Smith. "I saw him. But Dumbledore told you all that last year. So, if didn't believe him then, I won't waste my time trying to convince anyone." The whole audience released a breath. Eve gave Harry an encouraging smile as he glanced around the room.

"All Dumbledore told us was that Cedric Diggory go killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought his body back. He didn't give details. I think we would all like to know how Diggory got murdered-" Zacharais said pushing on.

"I'm not going into details about his death. If you've come to hear that I can't help you," Harry responded coolly.

"But I can." Eve said suddenly. Everyone turned towards her in shock. She wasn't looking at them directly – her attention was focused on the floor that she was scuffing with her boot – but she could feel their eyes. Eve looked up. "I can tell you. In fact, I will." Her eyes scanned the room, confirming that she held everyone's attention. "I wasn't at the scene, but each death is very similar to the next. Voldemort would have scanned the area – checking for Harry. Instead, he would have spied Diggory who was staring at the wizard with something akin to shock. Voldemort would have then cast the spell – I'm sure you all know it. He would have screamed it with some sort of sick glee – "Avada Kedavra!" Cedric would be dead in the next instant. One minute his life force would have been flowing steadily – the next it would have halted, pooled and escaped. He would have seen his life flash before his eyes in that instant – all the good and bad things, happy and sad. In that one second, he would have relived his life only to die once it ended-"

"Th-that's enough." A voice stuttered out of the audience. Eve looked up from her ramblings to see who it was. It belonged to Cho Chang. "I don't want to hear it. How could you even bare to say it?" Eve shrugged her shoulders.  
"That's life and eventually we all have to accept." Silence reigned supreme for a few minutes.

"I'll join."

"Me too."  
Slowly one by one, people got up and walked over to Hermione to sign up. Eve could still feel them steal glances in her direction. However, she paid them no attention. Instead, she looked out the window to her left – to see the never-ending snow that fell from the sky. Outside, the world was blanketed in deceptively beautiful ice.

* * *

Thank-you for reading. Reviews would be appreciated.

Thank-you to those who read or reviewed my previous chapters.

I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I also apologise for the slightly shorter chapter.


	11. Chapter 10

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter

Chapter 10

* * *

Harry felt his jaw drop as he when he saw the flimsy piece of parchment in front of him. He blinked and blinked again – as if the notice was suddenly vanish in front of his eyes (not that crazy considering magic). His fists clenched and he could feel the slight prick of pain as the cuts on the back of his hand stretched. _I must not tell lies_ – The constant reminder of the Toad everyday, and now this. Groaning, he reread the sheet of parchment for the second time.

_BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISTOR OF HOGWARTS_

_All student organisations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded._

_An organisation, society, team, group or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students._

_Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge)._

_No student organisation, society, team, group or club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor._

_Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an organisation, society, team, group or club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled._

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four._

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor_

Damn! What was he supposed to do now? Their secret had been found out – someone must have told Umbridge! So much for their Defence club.

"This can't be a coincidence," Harry told them grimly.

"Well, what are we going to do now? Someone must have blabbed. Maybe Smith – he looked suspicious – or…" Ron rambled.

"They couldn't have," interrupted Hermione.

"You can't know that."

"Yes, I can." Hermione said. "I jinxed the parchment, we would be able to tell immediately who had sold us out."_  
_"I don't think that this poster changes much," Eve said confidently. All three looked at her as if she were speaking nonsense – which she was. If it continued people would get expelled! "If anything, I reckon that it would just encourage everyone. Everybody enjoys breaking the rules." She smirked, as if she was speaking from personal experience. Harry chose to ignore that look and decided to believe her for this one time.

Harry wandered the corridors aimlessly. He had just given Hedwig to be cared after. She had been brutally attacked and her once magnificent white feather had been crumpled. One of her wings had been broken. She had come to his History of Magic class – and Professor Binns barely noticed him leave. Seeing her made him realise that everything was being monitored – his every action and letter to Sirius. He had to be on his guard. Eventually he ran into Hermione, Ron and Eve again and they made their way to the Dungeons for his 'favourite' class – Potions with the Slytherins.

"… Umbridge gave the Slytherin team permission to play straight away. I'm sure that she knows my father as he's always in the Ministry and quite close to Fudge… it will be interesting to see whether the Gryffindor team are allowed to play…" Malfoy was talking to his usual cronies as they walked by. He seemed to raise his voice when he noticed them.

"I mean," he said raising his voice a little more. "They've got little, if any, influence with the Ministry. My father tells me that they are waiting for the moment to sack Arthur Weasley. And you know what they say about Potter… My father says it's only a matter of time until they cart him off to St Mungo's. Apparently they've got a ward for people whose brains have been addled my magic – basically crazies." He made a face and his goons-for-friends all laughed. Harry felt something collide with his shoulder and keep on going. It took him a second to realise that it was Neville who was charging straight for Malfoy.

"No!" Harry shouted as he and Ron latched onto Neville's shoulders – attempting to keep him back. Neville struggled and his face was slowly growing red with anger.

"Not… funny…" He grunted as he attempted to shake off Harry and Ron. Eve took one look at Neville fighting to get to Malfoy and strode straight up to the peroxide blonde that was still snickering. Standing in front of him, she grasped his shirt and dragged him down to her level. Despite her height, everybody could tell that she should not be messed with. Malfoy stopped laughing and all the blood drained from his face. She swung first and…

"Excuse me, Miss Elric, but I think it would be best if you unhand Mr Malfoy." Snape drawled from the door. Her fist was an inch for his no face. Slowly, she lowered her arms. "Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention, Miss Elric." She shrugged and everyone filed into class. Harry thought he heard Neville mutter a 'thanks' to Eve as they walked in. The class was amusing to say the least. Seeing Snape uncomfortable was all the entertainment Harry needed.

That night, Harry, Ron and Hermione had gathered around the Gryffindor fireplace. Eve had gone off to complete her detention with Snape. Suddenly, from out of the flames, popped Sirius' head.

"Sirius!" they chorused.

"Hiya, Harry. How are you guys?" Sirius responded with a smile.

"Not good. Umbridge has introduced another decree that prevents clubs or groups…"

"Or secret Defence Against the Dark Arts clubs?" Sirius questioned. There was a pregnant pause. "You should really choose your meeting places more carefully."

"But, it was better than Hog's Head. That place is noisy…" Hermione protested.

"Which means less people can overhear." Sirius completed. He smiled. "You've still got a lot to learn, but I reckon this group will be good for you guys." He gave Harry a look that could only be described as proud. Then, as if suddenly remembering, he asked, "Where's your bodyguard?"

"Eve's currently in detention." Harry responded as Sirius snorted. "Plus, what is she guarding me from anyway?" Sirius shook his head.

"I don't know." He said. "I guess it's to protect you from anything really. Why? Are you doubting her?"

"Well, she's… not exactly bodyguard material." Another way of saying that she is far too short to protect him from anything. "And I don't even know if I can trust her. I know nothing about her!"

"Have you asked her?" Harry shook his head in response. "Well, why don't you. It'll be good to get to know her better. Plus, if Dumbledore trusts her she should be alright." Harry wanted to protest – Dumbledore trusted Snape, too.

"Sure." Was all he said.

Excitement buzzed in his body as he waited in anticipation. But, he could also feel the familiar fluttering in his stomach. The first meeting of their Defence club was a big deal. It seemed that Eve had been right – that people seemed more eager because of the 24th decree. He glanced around the Room of Requirement. It was filled with books, dark detectors and open spaces to allow people to practice. Perfect, as expected. In front of him, people were slowly filtering into the room. Ron and Hermione were talking off to the side. He spied Eve flinting near the bookshelves earlier. He coughed awkwardly. Everyone quietened immediately.

"Well, er… I think that…" he began nervously.

"I think that we ought to elect a leader." Hermione said.

"Harry is the leader." Cho said, as if she thought Hermione was crazy for suggesting anything else. Harry swore he heard Eve snort in the corner.

"We should have a formal vote though." Hermione argued. Everyone voted for. Looking satisfied, Hermione continued. "I think we should also decide a name."

"How about… Dumbledore's Army?" Ginny suggested.

* * *

Eve watched with bored eyes at 'Dumbledore's Army'. It wasn't that they were doing anything wrong, but it was so completely easy. But, it was probably harder for them – after all she did have Izumi Curtis for a teacher. She shivered involuntarily. Scary.

"Right, shall we get started? I was thinking of starting off with something basic. Expelliarmus, the Disarming Charm is probably a good one…"

"Please, we not babies," Zacharias Smith snorted. "It's not like we're going to use that against Voldemort."

"I have. I save my life last year," Harry responded quietly. There was silence. "If you think that it is beneath you, you can leave." Nobody moved. "Okay," Harry said, his voice growing louder. "Why don't we pair up?" Immediately everyone obeyed. Eve chuckled slightly.

Everyone was partnered up except her – not that she wanted to be. Instead, she sat by herself in a corner and watched a people started shouting 'Expelliarmus!' at each other. It was amusing to say the least. Quite a lot of people were failing miserably and only a handful actually performed it properly. She remembered when she first learnt 'Expelliarmus'…

_A fearsome Izumi Curtis threw Alphonse to the ground. He let out a small grunt of pain upon impact. Eve groan from her position already on the ground. Teacher always beat them up at least twice a day and they had yet to land a single blow on her. Eve's muscles ached and she was tired – but she thought back to her and Al's goal. She imagined her mother's face as she struggled to rise. She would get her back. Eve was standing now and Teacher was looking at her expectantly. She would get her mother back. She would. And landing a blow on her teacher was the first step. In the pit of her stomach, she could feel something stirring – something that had lane dormant for years. She would knock Teacher off her feet and get her mother back. _

_"Expelliarmus!" Eve cried as she charged forward. Teacher's eyes widened in surprise and she was thrown backwards. Both Eve and Al's eyes also threatened to fall out of their head._

_"Sister! That wasn't alchemy!" Al exclaimed excitedly. Teacher got up slowly and looked at Eve carefully. _

_"That's because it was magic," Teacher said quietly. "It seems, Eve Elric, that you're a witch."_

Good times. Eve smiled softly to herself. She and Al had always been surrounded by magic because of that bastard of a father. It came naturally – easier than even magic. By the age of eleven, Teacher had first realised her magical abilities. It seemed that, like alchemy, it came naturally and she was quite capable of complex spells. When Al had turned eleven he also became a wizard.

"How are they looking?" asked Harry as he came to sit by Eve's side. She scooted over to give him some more space. She shrugged noncommitedly.

"They have potential, but at the moment…" she grimaced and groped for the appropriate word. "They are lacking." She decided finally. Harry nodded at that.

"At least they're working hard."

"Hm."

"Why don't you teach them a few things?"

"What?" She looked at Harry as if he had suddenly sprouted three heads. "I can't teach them!"

"Sure you can." Harry said and turned his gaze back onto the group of people practicing in front of them. "You're the bodyguard. You probably know more about defence than I do."

"I still can't. You're the boss."

"I consider this delegating my responsiblities," Harry said with a smile as he rose. Eve was still staring at him. "Think about it." He said and strode off into the crowd. Eve watched his back as he left. She smiled slightly. Teaching did sound tempting.

* * *

Thank-you for reading. Reviews would be appreciated.

Thank-you to those who read or reviewed my previous chapters.

I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Quite a few people wanted longer chapters and this is my failed attempt at one. I also realised that I have been spelling Weasley wrong. I apologise. From now on I will spell it correctly.


	12. Chapter 11

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter

Chapter 11

* * *

Since the formation of Dumbledore's Army (or the DA as it had been affectionately called by members), the days had seemed to pass slightly faster. The secret did not weigh anyone down – in fact many people appeared to be even more enthusiastic around their everyday classes because of the DA. Even Eve had to admit that people were steadily improving their defence skills. It had been a number of weeks since they that first lesson and they had moved on to more difficult curses – such as the Impediment Jinx and the Reductor Curse – and even they had become quite a lot more powerful. Not as powerful as her, but still powerful. But once she had finished with them, they would be even better.

DA meetings were never regular occurrences. Nowadays, with Quidditch season coming up, they had to be changed to suit various people's timetables. Eve could practically feel the Quidditch oozing off Harry and Ron – both of whom were in the team as Seeker and Keeper respectively. Quidditch, Eve decided, was even bigger in England than America. Back home in the States, duelling was by far the more popular form of entertainment. Eve preferred duelling as she never really saw the attraction behind flying around and around in circles with a ball. She blamed Teacher and her slightly violent tendencies.

However, even she couldn't escape the traditional rivalry between houses. The first match of the season was Slytherin and Gryffindor. It seemed that opposing players used intimidation and juvenile jabs in order to better themselves. It was not uncommon to walk down the corridors and hear jokes about both Harry and Ron directed towards them. Harry appeared to be used to it, whilst Ron appeared quite overwhelmed. Of course, whilst his face (and ears) were going a fiery red, Eve would criticise them back and defend her friends. As an added bonus, she was able to make some other people run away crying!

Winter was steadily approaching. Snow capped the mountains surrounding Hogwarts and temperatures dropped dramatically. Many people had begun wearing scarves and beanies indoors. Eve was feeling the affects worse than most. It was lucky that she had switched to winter automail before coming over. But, it did not stop the aches that came with the cold. She was only glad that she did not have to play Quidditch in such temperatures and could remain rugged up on the bleachers. Ron also seemed to share her sentiments about playing Quidditch – his face was slowly becoming white as he refused to touch any food on his plate.

"I must've been mental to do this," Ron said shaking. "Bloody mental."

"Yep."

"No."

Eve and Harry said at exactly the same time. Harry, Hermione and Ginny all sent her a look, to which she merely shrugged. Harry turned his attention back to Ron.

"Don't listen to Eve. You're going to do fine," He assured. "You've made some excellent plays in practice. It's just the nerves."

"Then I sure have a bloody lot," Ron mumbled back. Eve snorted.

"It's just a game –why do you people care so much about Quidditch?" It seemed fate wasn't on her side when the whole of the Gryffindor team came up behind them.

"What's this about 'just a game'?" George asked. "It isn't a game it's life!"

"Watch what you're saying, George. You may just turn into the next Wood!" Fred said and the table shared a laugh. The tension seemed to ease as people relaxed.

"Anyway team," Angelina, the captain, said. "We'll go down to the pitch early to check out the conditions and revise tactics." Hermione, Eve and Ginny were left to eat their breakfast as all of the Quidditch obsessed people left. Eve sighed. And people though she was obsessive.

Outside the weather was chilly. People huddled together on the stands for warmth as they watched the players fly back and forth with intensity that Eve found surprising. Hogwarts was certainly a Quidditch obsessed school. Her golden eyes darted around as she carefully analysed all the players. In the background she could hear a boy's bias commentary on the match. George and Fred were Beaters; the three girls were Chasers; Ron was Keeper and Harry was the Seeker. That's when she heard it – the distant roar of a crowd cheering and jeering.

"WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN

HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN…"

The rhyming was juvenile, but Eve admitted that it did its job. Ron was slowly loosing all of his confidence and fumbling with the ball. At this rate, Gryffindor were going to lose. Unless, Ron could pick up his game or Harry could catch the Snitch.

"THAT'S WHY SLYTHERINS ALL SING

WEASLEY IS OUR KING."

And, as soon as the points had gotten past 50, Harry caught the Snitch as a Bludger knocked him off his broom. Normally she would have been admiring such a spectacular catch, but not today. Eve quickly stood and raced down to the field, dodging all the milling spectators. If that song was just the start, things were going to end badly.

Finally she was down on the field as she raced towards the crowd of people gathered around Harry. The rest of the Gryffindor team was also there – as well as Malfoy and some of his thugs.

"… But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly – we wanted to sing about his mother, see…" Malfoy sneered at them. Eve's fists clenched – that was no way to treat a mother. Even someone else's mother – mother were a special subject that could not be breached. Fred and George shared similar sentiments as they attempted to beat Malfoy to a pulp – but were restrained by Harry and the other members of the team. Eve was only 20 meters away but, continued sprinting. She hoped she would make it in time.

"Or perhaps, you can remember what your mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it-." Too late. Eve watched as Harry released George and, together, they sprinted towards Malfoy. They ignored the cries of their team and they chased Malfoy down like a dog. She was 5 meters away and had to think fast. Still running, Eve with drew her wand.

"_Impedimenta!_" Harry and George were both blown off the feet. Everyone froze – including Malfoy. They were all staring at Eve as she tried to calm her breathing.

"What do you think you're doing?" Madam Hooch screamed at them. "Thank-you, Miss Elric for knocking some sense into them. I've never seen behaviour like this before! Go straight to the Headmasters office! Now!" With that Harry and George began to walk back over to the castle. It was obvious to see that they were still furious from the clenched fists. Eve watched their backs slowly disappear. She had someone walk up from behind her. It was Malfoy.

"Why would… I mean… How… Thanks." For a moment, all Eve did was stare at the boy. He wasn't meeting her gaze and his eyes seemed to dart from side to side. Eve smiled.

"You're welcome," she said as she gave him a solid blow to the ribs and an upper cut as he doubled over. He collapsed on the grass with a blood nose clutching his stomach. Eve was still smiling. "You are very welcome."

* * *

Harry was pissed. Banned from Quidditch! If he had not hated Umbridge before, he definitely despised her now. She couldn't just ban him from Quidditch! What about Malfoy? Didn't he deserve some sort of punishment! Fred and George trailed behind him as they moped about their Quidditch ban. Before they had gotten quite the lecture from Angelina who looked absolutely furious.

He, and the Twins, walked dejectedly into the Room of Requirement. Normally, a part of him would light up as he stepped into the DA. It was his secret rebellion and people actually supported and believed him. Today, however, he just couldn't be bothered facing his fellow students. Not today – the official worst day of his life. Silence descended over the room as he and the twins walked in. No one dared speak for a moment.

"What are you all looking at?" Harry snapped. People automatically looked away and began talking again, though he could still feel the inconspicuous glances.

"Hey." It was Eve – the very person who had stopped the brawl. Harry was not sure whether he should be angry with her. If it weren't for her, he would at least had been banned and gotten a few good punches in too.

"Hi," Harry responded dully back. All she did was quirk and eyebrow.

"I got a little pay-back for you – if it makes you feel better." She said looking at the students milling around. "A broken nose and three broken ribs. Should be enough." Eve looked back at Harry with a critical eye. "Look, you may not be feeling up to the job of training these guys tonight. I'll take you up on your offer." Harry stared at her. As she got up to talk to the people crowded around the room. All he could do was nod.

"Okay, people." Her voice echoed around the room. "After the Quidditch match and consequent ban, it has been decided that Harry won't be teaching you guys any new spells, jinxes and curses for today." There were whispers that Eve quietened with a wave of her hand. It was as though she was born to lead. "So, today, I'll be teaching." The room erupted in to a cacophony of chatter.

"Why are you teaching?"

"What makes you a capable teacher?"

"Have you even had to defend yourself from anyone?" Questions were shouted up to Eve who managed to silence them once again.

"To answer your first question, I'm teaching because Harry gave me permission. I've never taught anyone before, except my brother." Eve's voice seemed to become quiet, though it could still be heard.

"Yes, I have had to defend myself. From a manner of things – most of which are too horrific for you to cope with and half of which you won't believe." No one dared say a word. Suddenly Eve's face broke out into an evil grin.

"But don't worry, this session should be fun." Everyone immediately began to worry about their safety.

* * *

Thank-you for reading. Reviews would be appreciated.

Thank-you to those that read or reviewed my previous chapters.

I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes.


	13. Chapter 12

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter

Chapter 12

* * *

Eve's eyes swept across the room – a majority of the people in the room doubted her abilities whilst the remaining minority appeared to be too distraught over the Quidditch match to even care. Well then, she would make them become involved. Harry had already taught them numerous jinxes, curses and spells and she doubted that the most of the students would be incapable of performing some of her more advanced spells. So, she decided to go back to basics.

"Alright. Most of you guys know how to use wands quite well. However, there will be circumstances when you will find yourselves wand-less. Then what? By what I've seen most of you wouldn't be able to handle yourselves against a muggle – let alone a wand-waving wizard. That's what I'm going to teach you today – hand-to-hand combat." She glanced around the room. Great. Now even the Quidditch fans were staring at her with a look of disbelief.

"Why do we need to learn muggle stuff?" a voice called out from the crowd. It belonged to tall, muscular boy. "Besides, it's not like you would be a good teacher for hand-to-hand combat. Your too short." He did not go there!

"Who are you calling a person smaller than a speck of dust you can't see with out a microscope!" Eve screamed out. Everyone else in the room simultaneously flinched at her outburst. A handful of people just sighed – as they were used to her outbursts. "I'll teach you what short people can do! Get out here so I can beat you to a pulp!" Once the boy had gotten over his original shock, he smirked and made his way out to Eve. The room shifted to a training room filled with mats, rubber dummies and punching bags. Finally, the boy was standing in front of Eve.

"Don't worry, I won't beat up a girl too bad," the boy said.

"I won't hurt you too bad you chauvinistic pig!" Eve growled.

There was silence in the room as everyone's eyes were glued to the two opponents. Not breaking eye contact, they circled each other. The boy was still smirking, whilst Eve's face was now impassive. Suddenly, the boy dashed forward and swung a punch at Eve's face. Eve merely sidestepped and landed on his exposed stomach. He doubled over and she slammed his body face-first onto the training mat. It wasn't much of a challenge – she didn't even break into a sweat. As she dusted off her clothes, she realised how silent the room was. She turned to the group of students who were openly gaping at her.

"Anyone else doubt my fighting abilities?" Simultaneously, the group shook their heads. Eve smiled. Where should she begin?

* * *

Harry decided that he really should not have doubted Eve as he watched her throw people triple her size across the room. He also decided that he should try not get on her bad side too. Eve's teaching was slightly different to what he had expected. Instead of pairing everyone up, she had openly invited all the member of the DA to attack her. Eve insisted that it would be best if people learned whilst doing. However, at first, it seemed as though her first demonstration had turned everyone off. When nobody approached her, she laughed at the looks of fear on their faces until somebody was goaded into charging forward only to be flipped on their back. It had not taken long – Eve really was quite gifted at pissing people off.

It appeared that Eve did not have a definite style. Whilst she preferred to use her opponent's own weight and attack against them, she was also quite capable of delivering a strong right hook. The bruise forming on his face was proof enough. Harry looked around the room. People were lying all over the place – groaning and grunting as they attempted to come to their feet. Everyone, except for Eve who was only slightly out of breath, was exhausted. It seemed like they had been fighting for hours. He glanced at his watch to find a whole hour had passed. It was time to wrap things up.

Again, Harry look at Eve and attempted to catch her attention. She seemed to be enjoying herself. She was laughing and Harry only realised how mature she looked on a regular basis. To him, it seemed as though Eve wore a mask to prevent anyone from coming to close – and that masked only slipped occasionally. Eventually, he caught her eye and she stopped mid-punch. Slowly, she withdrew her hand and her mask fell back into place.

"Okay, that was a good session. It may not feel like it now, but you all have certainly improved from the beginning." Eve said as she carefully looked at the people lying on the floor. "Before you go, I'll heal up all of your cuts and bruises. That way, no one will get suspicious. Tomorrow they will be stiff at worst." Slowly, everyone began to stand up and make their way over to Eve who was muttering spells under her breath. Harry was the last person to be healed.

"You did good, today," he said as her wand hovered above his face. The spell made his skin itch and he attempted to scratch it only for Eve to swat his hand away.

"Thanks," Eve replied with a small smile. "I definitely understand why Teacher enjoyed teaching me and my brother now." Harry was not sure what to think as she got up from her seat and made her way over to the door.

"Eve's lesson was really good, wasn't it?" Hermione commented as they stared at Eve's slowly shrinking back. "I thought her teaching method was very interesting. Oh, do you know where Ron is?" He glanced around the room to find it empty. Where had Ron gone? Harry merely shrugged as he and Hermione made their way up to the dormitory. They had to go visit Hagrid tonight.

* * *

Eve knew that they 'Golden Trio' as they had been dubbed, was up to something. It was obvious. That morning she and Hermione had woken up at the same time. The same time! Usually, Hermione was awake hours before Eve was able to blink her eyes open. So, obviously they had been awake that night up to something. She mentally groaned. They always made things so difficult. Eve attempted to focus her attention back onto the class. It was Care of Magical Creatures and was taught by someone called Hagrid, whom the 'Golden Trio' appeared to know quite well. However, they appeared to be too busy have a minor argument with the Slytherins who also took the class. Finally, to finish off the mixture for disaster, the Toad had decided to join in and 'analyse' Professor Hagrid.

"Gather roun', gather roun'," Hagrid said, waving his arms. "They'll be attracted by the smell o' the meat, but I'm goin' te giv 'em a call anyway." He then cupped his hand around his mouth and gave cry. It pierced into the darkness of the Forbidden Forest. Suddenly, they appeared – Thestrals. It cautiously approached the meat at the centre clearing and began to rip at it with sharp teeth. There were several gasps as most people saw the meat disappear into thin air.

"Now… put yer hands up, who can see 'em?" Hagrid asked the group of confused students. A few people raised their hands – Harry, Neville and Eve.

"What exactly are we supposed to be seeing?" Malfoy sneered. Eve zoned out as Hagrid began to explain Thestrals. She had come into contact with Thestrals before. And in the States, seeing them was not a big deal either – most people had witnessed someone die during the numerous civil wars that dotted the States history. It seemed that wizards in Europe were quite sheltered. Eve hardly noticed when the Toad began walking around questioning the students.

"You can see the Thestrals, Longbottom, can you?" she squeaked annoyingly. Neville nodded silently.

"Who did you see die?" the Toad's voice was filled with false care.

"M-my grandad," Neville managed to stutter out.

"And what do you think of them?" the Toad waved her hand in the general direction of the invisible, winged horses. Eve did not think Neville's face could become even whiter.

"Hey, I don't think that's an appropriate question to ask," Eve butted in, saving Neville from possible trauma. He shot Eve a grateful smile, but Eve's attention was on the Toad.

"Well, what do you think of the, what were they called again, Thestrals?" Umbridge now asked Eve in her sickly sweet tone. Eve shrugged non-committedly.

"I don't think that they're that bad," she responded casually. "Where I come from, most people can see them." Umbridge narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Oh," she said attempting to leer over Eve. "And where do you come from?"

"The States." That word was all it took for everyone attending the class to become silent. Umbridge's face had turned white.

"Th-the S-states," she managed to stutter out. Eve smirked.

"Yep. During those civil wars, quite a few people were killed. Thank goodness we had the Military." Eve responded. She was treading in dangerous waters, but she couldn't help but enjoy the look on the Toad's face. It was clear that even the Toad had heard of the infamous States Military, the bloody civil wars and the powerful States Alchemists.

"Of-f course," the 'professor' mumbled out. Eve smirked again.

"Well, I guess that the next lesson is starting soon," she said and made her way up to the castle. She could hear the whispers of her fellow classmates as she walked past – that may cause a few problems.

* * *

Thank-you for reading. Reviews would be appreciated.

Thank-you to those who read or reviewed my previous chapters.

I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

I also apologise for the later update. I would blame exams, but that's just an excuse


	14. Chapter 13

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter

Chapter 13

* * *

The rest of the weeks seemed to pass smoothly – much to Harry's surprise. This did not mean that it was completely uneventful either. The Toad had dramatically increased the number of 'decrees' placed on Hogwarts and, thus, the number of detentions he received multiplied. It was sad to think that he actually preferred Snape's detentions. Despite the tightening of rules, the DA still continued to meet at least once a month. Eve's training session had actually been surprisingly popular – why, Harry was not so sure. Did people actually want to get beaten to a pulp by a 5'2" girl? Apart from Eve's self-defence classes, he had also steadily increased the difficulty of the spells he taught them. And needless to say they had all improved – Neville especially. All in all, the month had seemed to be rolling along perfectly. Well, almost.

It was only now that Harry realised what a large part of his life had been Quidditch. Now that he was no longer able to play, he had more time to complete homework tasks – which was probably quite beneficial. However, he still felt jealously twist in the pit of his stomach every time someone mentioned Quidditch in front of him. Because his nights were not quite free, he had time to actually plan out DA meetings. Now, he had a vague idea of what spells were going to be taught during each meeting, instead of picking something randomly off the top of his head.

These planning sessions also lead to growing closer to his bodyguard. Ron was often at Quidditch training and Hermione was busy studying for all of her classes – which left Harry and Eve to work together. Over the long nights spent talking quietly in a corner of the Common Room, they had grown closer. Eve never really treated Harry any different – despite the random pain from his scar and his slightly crazy obsession with Cho Chang. The difference was quite refreshing. It amazed Harry that he actually accepted her as a friend, rather than just the bodyguard. He actually trusted the little American to have his back in an emergency. Like now.

* * *

Eve was falling. Al was looming over her, merely watching as she plummeted into the darkness around her. His eyes were empty – the held no sympathy, anger, nothing. It was not right. She had to do something, anything.

"Al!" she called up to the figure of her little brother. "Al!" The suit of armour merely tilted his head slighting. "Al! I'm falling! Help me!" She reached out her auto-mail arm. The dull metal could clearly be seen. The armour looked at her with indifference. Eve would never admit how much that indifference scared her. "Al! Help me!"

"You didn't help me." Suddenly, Al's voice ricocheted through the darkness. When Eve looked back at the armour, she found nothing.

"You didn't help me." Eve realised that she had falling. Her feet were planted on solid ground – yet she couldn't see anything but the dark. Wildly, she spun around in a circle and came face-to-face with a ten-year-old Al. His face was blank and his eyes were dull, not quite looking at Eve.

"Al?"

"When I reached out my hand, you didn't grab it," the young boy said. The expression on his face was something Eve could only describe as disappointed. Eve took a startled step back. "You didn't take my hand."

"Al…" Eve stuttered. "I was trying. I really did try." Her face was pale as all the blood strained away. She could feel her heartbeat thudding loudly in her ears.

"Lies."

"Al…"

"LIES." The young boy screamed. Eve took another step back. Al's face was filled pure hatred. His eyes had narrowed into slits and his mouth was twisted into a horrible growl. Eve took anther step back.

"Al…" The words caught at the back of her throat. She could feel tears prick at her eyes, but she did he best to hold them back. "Al, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"LIES!"

* * *

Eve sat upright in her bed. She could feel the sweat cooling on her forehead and her heart hammered in her chest. Just a dream, she told herself. It was just a dream. She put her hands up to her face, only to flinch at the cool metal of her auto-mail arm. Sighing, she slowly brought up her left hand. Her cheeks were wet – was she crying? Then, suddenly, she was jolted out of her thoughts. Someone had shouted. She listened intently, eyes closed.

"HARRY!" Snapping her eyes open, she jumped out of her bed and threw on her red coat. Harry was in trouble, and he was the easiest way to get Al's body back.

Eve quickly ran to the Boy's Dormitory just in time to hear Harry stutter out a few shaky words to Ron.

"Your dad," he managed to say. "He's been bitten, it's serious, there was blood everywhere…" One of the boys ran off to get help whilst Ron stayed by Harry.

"Harry, mate," Ron said looking uncertain. "you… you were just dreaming…"

"No!" Harry said, his voice surprisingly firm. "It wasn't a dream… not an ordinary dream… I was there, I saw it… I did it…" Eve sucked in a breath at his words. A single word came to mind – Voldemort. Harry's eyes were darting nervously around the room – not meeting Ron's pale face. Instead, his eyes landed on Eve who stood by the door. She gave curt nod in his direction. In that single gesture, she tried to say 'Yes, I believe you. Everything is going work out. Help is coming.' Harry must have understood some of it, because he breathing slowed down dramatically. Eve could tell that none of the other boys in the room believe Harry, their sceptical muttering and glances made it obvious. But, she did – and she had to get help.

Once more she was running around in her pyjamas, with nothing but her red coat to cover up. Eve had to find Dumbledore. Sprinting down the empty corridors, she ignored the odd looks from wandering ghosts and continued to the gargoyle that hid the Headmaster's office. It's stone face was impassive as Eve attempted to catch her breath.

"I have to speak to Dumbledore!" she said. The gargoyle remained stationary. "Come on! This is an emergency!" Still nothing. Eve shot it a glare and scowled at its fixed expression. "Fine, don't say I didn't warn you." She brought her hands together and the clap echoed down the empty corridor. Then, her slammed against the gargoyle. The wall and statue slowly began to rearrange into a door, which Eve kicked open with one swift motion. She then proceeded to sprint up the stairs into Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore did not seem surprised to see her. He sat in a high backed chair with the table in front of him covered in aging parchments. The old man smiled at Eve over his half-moon glasses.

"Miss Elric, what can I do for you?" Eve paused. Why had she run all the way up? Harry's 'dream' could have very well just been a dream. Nevertheless, she was not willing to take the risk.

"Mr Weasley's been attacked." Dumbledore gave her a serious look up and down.

"And how would you know this, Miss Elric?" Frankly, she was not surprised Dumbledore was slightly sceptical – she would be if she were in his position.

"Harry had a dream. He was the person attacking Mr Weasley. I think that he can peer into Voldemort's mind." Dumbledore frowned and sighed. He looked down at the papers on his desk for a second, before looking back up at Eve.

"You do know what that means." It wasn't a question but Eve responded anyway.

"Yes, Voldemort could peer into Harry's mind." Dumbledore nodded gravely.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps behind Eve and they turned to come face-to-face with Harry, Professor McGonagall, Ron and the rest of the Weasley family. They all stared at Eve for a second with confused looks before turning once more to Dumbledore. They began to talk about Harry's dream in more detail. Eve could see the worried lines on Dumbledore's face as he listened intently. She could see the worry and panic that laced all of the Weasley family. Quietly, Eve chose to move to the side. This was matter that she didn't truly deserve a part in. She did not know the Weasley family well enough for it to concern her. Right now, her only priority should be Harry's safety. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to completely crush the worry that had wormed its way into her heart.

"…you'll be using this Portkey," Dumbledore said motioning to a small kettle on his desk. Everyone quickly gathered around the kettle. Eve however did not move. She did not deserve to go – she was only there because it was in her interest.

"Miss Elric, won't you join us?" Dumbledore's voice broke through her thoughts. He was turned to face her whilst the rest of the group looked as though they just realised she had been standing there the whole time.

"Not yet. I'll come later. I have some things to clear up," she said thinking back to her dream.

"Very well. We shall depart." With a small countdown, Eve watch as everyone else in the room suddenly vanished. She was left standing alone in the dim light of Dumbledore's office. Eve had to make a phone call.

* * *

Thank-you for reading. Reviews would be appreciated.

Thank-you to those that read or reviewed my previous chapters.

I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes.


	15. Chapter 14

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter.

Chapter 14

* * *

It was mocking her, just sitting there so innocently on her bedside table. The polished cherry wood base faintly reflected the flickering light from the candle stand that was precariously balanced on a stack of library books. Stretching out her hand, she reached to pick up the phone – but her hand hovered an inch from the handle. She pulled her hand back as if she had been burnt and scowled at the device. Why couldn't she just pick up the damn phone already? Was she scared? Eve scoffed at the thought. It was only Al – her sweet, completely innocent little brother. Snarling viciously she lunged forward and wrenched the phone off the receiver. Eve smirked in victory. She then made to ring the number in the rotary dial… and faltered again.

"Damn it!" she swore. Why couldn't she do it? It was only Alphonse. Using her auto-mail hand, she began to ring the number – practically ripping the rotary dial right off. Her other hand was pressing the earpiece firmly to her ear. Eventually she could hear the distant ring of Al's phone. What would she say to him? Why had she decided to call him again? After the third ring, he finally picked up.

"Hello?" Al's voice echoed through the phone.

"Al!" Eve exclaimed into the mouthpiece, pushing any lingering doubt aside.

"Sister! How are you?"

"I'm great! Yourself? Pick up any cats?"

"Things are getting kind-of lonely without you," Al admitted. His voice was slightly softer. Eve felt a slight twinge of guilt – if she hadn't taken up the bodyguard job she would still be in the States. But, it was the fastest way to find the Stone. "But, I've gotten a lot of research done! I have been reading all about Xingese Alkhestry to see if there is a way to get our body's back. It's really fascinating – they focus on medicinal Alchemy. When you get back I teach you all about it!"

"That's great, Al," Eve said, smiling to herself. Noting that he had not expanded on her cat question.

"So… how has Hogwarts been?"

"Hogwarts? Well…" Eve stopped to ponder for a second. "It's been fine, I guess. The classes are really quite easy – I think teacher taught us everything we need to know. Some professors are a real pain. I've already told you about the Toad, haven't I? Well, she's gotten worse – if it were possible. Malfoy's also really annoying. But, not all the teachers and students are bad – some are actually quite nice. They are also obsessed with Quidditch, no joke. I wonder why no one here duels. Also…" She could tell Al about the DA, couldn't she? Eve doubted that European wizards were even aware of the telephone. "We've started a sort of defense club."

"A defense club?"

"Yep. I was even able to do a bit of teaching."

"Please tell me that you didn't channel your inner 'Teacher'."

"Please. They were perfectly fine at the end. I didn't even beat them up too badly."

"Eve!" Al sighed through the phone. Eve could just imagine him shaking his head. "So… you're coming home for Christmas?" Al's voice sounded so hopeful. Eve felt the guilt build in her gut.

"Well…"

"You're not, are you?" It was more of a statement than a question. Some how Al was able to fill the words with hurt and loneliness. And Eve was a sucker for a sad Al.

"Well, technically, no I can't go back to the States. I have to keep an eye on Harry Potter, but…" Eve chewed her bottom lip. "I guess I could ask them if you could come to London instead."

"Wow, thanks sister. You're the best. I've never been to Lond-," Al said, his voice immediately resuming it previous enthusiasm.

"Hey! I haven't even asked them yet," said Eve into the mouthpiece. However, her little brother promptly ignored her.

"-should be great! I'll see you in a few days! Bye!" Al's voice was cut off as he hung up on Eve. Al hung up on his older sister.

"That little brat!" Eve scowled. She had been duped by Al's 'lonely little brother card'. Al may be the sweet little brother, but she was wrong to call him completely innocent.

* * *

Harry, Sirius and the Weasley kids were all seated around the dining table in No. 12 Grimmauld Place. Six half-drunk bottles of Butterbeer were lying untouched on the smooth wood. No body uttered a sound – everyone was too wound up of the sudden realisation that Mr Weasley had almost been killed. Staring into the glass bottle of his Butterbeer, Harry watched as small bubbles of air travelled up the golden liquid. Everything was so familiar, yet strange at the same time. He couldn't be the snake that bit Mr Weasley, could he? Yet, he clearly remembered biting down on Mr Weasley's leg. It was horrible to comprehend. The Weasleys had done so much for Harry, but all he did was cause them more trouble. He was vaguely aware of Sirius' eyes that were drilling holes into his head. What did Sirius expect him to do? Morph into a snake before their eyes? Suddenly, turn and start attacking them? Frankly, Harry wouldn't be too surprised if either option happened.

Suddenly, there was a loud 'crack' that caused everyone at the table to jump in their seats and for several to draw their wands. Harry gripped his holly wood wand tightly and kept his eyes trained on the dining room door. It seemed to open in slow motion; the handle turning every so gently and the wood being pushed back to reveal… Eve. Everyone immediately resumed slouching in their seats and relaxed, whilst the newest addition to their moping club merely raised an eyebrow at their actions. She was carrying her old cardboard suitcase – which was at least half the size of their Hogwarts one and managed to carry triple the amount – which she placed in the corner by the door. Pulling back a chair, she practically fell onto the hard wooden seat and proceeded to put her feet on the table. It was then that Harry realised that her shoes – or rather boots – were steel-toed. Eve seemed to be radiate power and strength, despite her short stature. As if she had heard his comment, she turned her gaze onto him – and he self-consciously gulped.

"Well," she said, attempting to strike up conversation. "I've talked to my little brother, Al, and he seems quite eager to visit for Christmas. I hope it's not too much trouble." Sirius gave her a small smile.

"Nah, it's fine. The more, the merrier."

"Great." Once again silence smothered the room and it's occupants. For a while, nobody dared make a sound – worried that they would break the seemingly calm quiet. However, that changed when Eve said, "Well, aren't you guys just sunshine and rainbows." Several people in the room scowled at her nonchalance, whilst others merely looked at her tiredly.

"Well, in case you didn't notice, but our dad almost died!" Fred growled out at Eve. She seemed unaffected by his tone.

"But he didn't."

"That doesn't change the fact that he's seriously injured!" George retorted. Eve shrugged.

"It also doesn't change the fact that it could have been a lot worse. I mean, he could already be dead if Harry hadn't brought up his dream." A pause. "Not that I am able to really help with this sort of shit. I'm notorious for being a poor comforter."

"I never knew," Fred said sarcastically. "You're telling us that we should be happy that he didn't die, but is close to death now."

"Well, yes," Eve stated bluntly. "You've got to keep moving forward, even when times get tough. You can't look back. You father wouldn't have wanted you to mope about him anyway."

"Like you can talk, you keep saying that you don't have a father. What would you know?!" George exclaimed angrily. "You wouldn't know a thing about family!"

"Don't you lecture me about family!" Eve screamed at him. She was visibly fuming. "You don't know shit about my life, so don't you lecture me about my family!" Everyone was quiet as Eve shouted at them. "You want to know why I don't have a father?! Well, do you?!" More silence. "I don't have a father because that bastard left us! He left my mother to look after to kids! He left us and never came back! And, you know what? He left because he chose to! He chose to leave, damn it! At least, if your father were to leave, he wouldn't do it because he chose to!" Eve shouted. With that, she stormed out the room – only pausing slightly to pick up her suitcase. She slammed the dining room door behind. They were all left staring at the door that was still quivering from the force.

* * *

Thank-you for reading. Reviews would be appreciated.

Thank-you to those who read or reviewed my previous chapters.

I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

I'm not sure how many times I've said it before, but thank-you to everyone who has read or even bothered to look at this story. I still can't believe that anyone has actually bothered to read it, considering it is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. Once again, thank-you.


	16. Chapter 15

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter

Chapter 15

* * *

For the rest of the night and into the following day, they waited in the dining room for news about Mr Weasley. No one had said a word since Eve had stormed out hours ago. Her words had struck everyone to the bone – the realisation of what could have happened and what was happening. A silent cloud of worry hung in the air and a single syllable could break the fragile calm. Harry was barely functioning properly – emotions that had been coursing through his veins had died and all that was left was a rather numbing sensation.

It wasn't until around five in the following morning when Mrs Weasley finally arrived to tell the news. She looked frazzled with her hair out of place and face pale with worry. Every held a breath as she gave a weak little smile.

"He's going to be alright." Her voice shook slightly but it had the underlying strength of relief. At those words, the weight that had been resting on everyone's shoulders was lifted, and they slumped in their seats. George was holding his head in his hands; Fred attempted a small grin; Ron let out a long breathy laugh; Ginny got up and went over to hug Mrs Weasley. "We can all visit him later."

"I think that we all need a little breakfast now that the wait is over!" Sirius declared loudly. Harry quickly followed him out, not wanting to intrude on a family moment. It seemed that Eve and Harry had more in common than originally thought – they were both unused to family moments. Harry also didn't want Mrs Wealsey to mention his 'dream'. However, it was not to be.

"Harry," Mrs Wealsey said pulling him into a hug. "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't spoken up. They may have not found him for hours and then what would have happened…" Harry was positive he did not deserve any of the words and gratitude from Mrs Weasley. He was the possible cause of this whole mess and he was getting thanked? Harry only nodded numbly. Eventually he was released and escaped into the kitchen along with Sirius. There were some things that he just cannot to deal with right now. He felt Sirius' hand on his shoulder – at least he would not have to do this completely alone.

However, the dream would not leave him alone. Even when everyone else had slipped into a slumber, the scenes of the snake refuse to disappear. If he fell asleep could he attack someone else? So, for the rest of the morning, he lay awake in his bed and starred up and the slightly peeling paint of the ceiling. By the time everyone had fully awakened from their nap, their trucks from Hogwarts had arrived. Harry somehow managed to act as if, he too, had a refreshing nap – though in reality he felt horrible. But, he didn't want to spoil the cheery mood that the Weasley family had obtained over the past hours of rest. Soon they would be heading off to St Mungo's Hospital to visit Mr Weasley, but they had to wait for one more person.

Ever since the heated conversation about her family, no had seen Eve. And nobody seemed eager to bring it up last night. Nevertheless, with only ten minutes before they depart to the hospital, they had to do something.

"Eve!" Mrs Weasley called up the stairs. She had not heard about last night's talk and was oblivious to the tension between the teenagers. Mrs Weasley probably presumed that Eve had merely slept in – something that was not uncommon. "Are you up? We're going to go visit Arthur soon." Harry noticed the looks on the Twins faces.

"Umm… Mrs Weasley…"

"Mum," Ron said. She turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"I… umm… don't that Eve's going to be coming."

"Why ever not?" Mrs Weasley asked, clearly confused.

"Well… you see… last night there was a small... argument." Immediately Mrs Weasley eyes narrowed on Ron like a hawk.

"An argument? What sort of argument?" Ron's ears were slowly going red as he was caught in his mother's gaze.

"An argument about parents," said Ginny, whose eyes darted to her mother's. "Tensions were running high – there were bound to be arguments. We were talking about how dad was in hospital. Eve was saying that we shouldn't have been feeling sad because he was alive. George sort-of commented that Eve had no right to be talking about family and fathers since she didn't have one. Then Eve got angry and stormed off." Ginny managed to say most of that in one breath. Her words had blurred together slightly, yet Mrs Weasley had managed to understand most of it.

"George Weasley!" She scolded and George winced. "How dare you say that to Eve?!" She exclaimed. George looked like a deer caught in the headlights and his face suddenly went very pale.

"Mum, I wasn't thinking properly."  
"I would hope so! You go up and apologise immediately!" Mrs Weasley screeched at her son.

"It's perfectly fine, Mrs Weasley." The whole group turned to find Eve walking down the staircase with an air of nonchalance. Shrugging on her red coat, her steel-toed boots thudded against the wooden steps. Her expression was calm – there may have even been a small smile on her lips.

"Eve, dear, are you okay?" Mrs Weasley asked cautiously. Eve gave a grin.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" There was a small silence before George broke it.

"Look, Eve, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things." He said sheepishly, unable to look her fully in the eyes.

"It's fine. You didn't know. You were stressed. I get it." She said waving it off as if it were nothing. "I learn to live with it. Along with every thing else." Her smile became ever so slightly grim – as if she had some sort of punishment that she had to complete. But Harry could not be sure, it was gone after a second. "Anyway, you were going to see Mr Weasley?"

"That's right." Mrs Weasley said after a brief pause.

"Great. But, I'm going to go visit my brother in the States. He's coming for Christmas! I'll meet up with you at the hospital." Eve said with a grin. "Later!" With that she rushed out the door. Everyone looked slightly confused at Eve's easy forgiveness and presumed that she was just always like that.

* * *

Eve was glad when she was finally out of that house. Slamming the door behind her, she almost collapsed back against the frame. She was not sure how much longer her act could have held up. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head up so she could feel the faint rays of sunlight on her cheeks. Those comments last night really did hurt – not that Eve would ever admit it out loud. Looking at the Weasley family, she was just constantly reminded of her own terribly broken one. It was only Al and now. Who cares what has happened to that bastard of a father? She felt tear build on the corners of her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away with her hands. Damn it! Since when was she so soft? What would teacher think? What would Al think? Al… She had to be strong for her little brother (who wasn't really that little). Rubbing her face, she blinked away the tears and stood up a little straighter. She was Eve Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist! She was not going to let some little comment get her all wound up. She was not some crybaby. Besides, she had more important things to do, like making sure Al didn't pick up any stray cats! Smiling, Eve disapparated.

* * *

Thank-you for reading. Reviews would be appreciated.

Thank-you to those who read or reviewed my previous chapters.

I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

I apologise for the late update - my family went on a (surprise) holiday and I was unable to update before we left. Also, on the trip, I had no access to the internet or a computer.


	17. Chapter 16

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter

Chapter 16

* * *

The next second Eve found herself in Central. Beneath the shadows of the familiar buildings, Eve let out a breath she was not aware she had held. Finally, after months in Europe, she was back in the States. Taking out her silver pocket watch (that magically changes time according to her location), she checked the time. She had left in the early morning from London and it was already around lunch in America. Shutting the lid with a firm 'click', Eve made her way to Central Headquarters.

Even though it had been months, she still knew the path well. She passed the alley where she beat up that robber who had tried to steal her pocket wallet; the street corner where Al had found another cat; and the café where she had been kicked out because of her ranting about the waitress calling her short. Good times. It was so different from London. For one, the weather was nicer – at least in Eve's opinion. The sun did not hide behind clouds. Also, people actually knew her here. Eve wasn't one to seek attention (not all the time anyway) but she felt a small grin form when people nodded in her direction. They obviously recognized her coat. The recognition was nice, Eve admitted. Central was a smaller city that London. Most of the people who lived in it were actually Wizards or Alchemists. Turning the last corner, Eve found herself facing the impressive wall of Central HQ.

Guards patrolled the watchtowers and parapets. At the gate, two guards stood at attention with their eyes focused ahead. Eve knew that every single one of them was a Wizard – it was part of the general procedure to be accepted into the Military's 'extra' department. There were no special charms or jinxes on the building to hide it from muggles – it just sat there in plane view, guns and all. Muggles presumed that building was just another government building with high security. Eve waltzed up to the gate. The guard at gate was obviously new, he wore an arrogant smirk as he gave Eve a skeptical look.

"You sure you're at the right place, kid?" Eve scowled at 'kid'. She was not that small!

"Nope. This is the place," she managed to say with yelling. In fact, she was surprised how even her voice sounded.

"Look, kid. This is certainly not the place for shorties like you," the guard said with a smile that a person would give to a five-year old. "Come back when you're older." Eve was shaking with fury. Short?! She could not hold back.

"Who do you think you're calling a person smaller than the size of a microscopic grain of salt?!" she yelled at the man, who was looking quite shocked. Letting out a battle cry, she ran up to pounce and rip the man's head of his shoulders, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Sister!" She froze mid-step and spun around to see the person. It was a 7-foot tall suit of armour.

"Al!" Eve exclaimed, forgetting about the man who (she thought) deserved to be pummeled into the ground. Instead, she ran to meet her little brother, jumping up to give him a hug. The force set both of them toppling backwards.

"Sister! How have you been?" Al asked from his position on the ground, Eve could hear the slight smile in his voice.

"I'm good," she said getting off him. "Yourself?"

"Great! Like I said, I've been studying Alkhestry from Xing! It's incredible." Eve chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"You have to tell me more some time. So… pick up any cats?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. Al looked almost sheepish as a 5-foot tall girl stared him down.

"Well," he finally said. "Maybe. But it was all alone out on the street in a cardboard box. And it was raining. And it looked so sad. I couldn't just leave it!" Al spilled in a single breath. Eve sighed.

"Al, you know that we won't be able to keep it right?" The armour nodded miserably. Eve suddenly felt as though she had just kicked the cat. "Don't worry. We'll find a good home for it." Immediately, Al's mood picked up again.

"Great." Eve scowled at how easily he manipulated her. "Why don't you come in and say hi to Colonel Mustang whilst I collect some stuff?"

"Why would I want to see that bastard Colonel?" she muttered in response, but began to follow him in anyway. As she passed the guard, she flashed him a very smug smirk. His face was pale – perhaps he had finally realized he had just refused entry to the famous Fullmetal Alchemist.

"So, Fullmetal," Mustang drawled from his desk. "How has baby sitting the 'Chosen One' been?" Some things never change. As he addressed her, Eve noticed that his desk was littered with papers and documents that had yet to be completed. Honestly, Mustang was so lazy – not that she could really talk.

"Boring as hell," she complained. He smirked at her words and Eve had the sudden urge to wipe it off his smug face. "School sucks." He chuckled.

"Well, most people you age actually have to go to school. Your just lucky."

"You could call it unlucky," she mumbled. Sometimes she actually wished she did go to school – it would mean that she had a normal childhoo. Mustang watched her carefully.

"It's not that much longer you know. In less than a year, you will be done here." Eve looked up to meet his gaze. "Just be patient, Pipsqueak."

"Who are you calling someone so small they can't be seen through a microscope?!"

"Obviously you."

"How dare you, you bastard Colonel! I'm surprised you can actually get women in bed!"

"Don't insult my wonderful abilities!"

When Al eventually came into the office, followed by Hawkeye, he found his older sister, his role model, attempting to strangle her superior officer. He had forgotten how funny his sister was. This Christmas should be great!

* * *

St Mungo's Hospital was unlike anything Harry had ever seen before. There were different departments, all dedicated to different ailments. Being reasonably new to magic, he didn't know a thing about each of the different problems. He almost forgot the real reason why they were all here. Mr Weasley – one of the only real father figures he had in his life. The others would be Lupin and Sirius, though Sirius was more like an older brother. Harry could tell that the rest of the Weasley family had been tingling with anticipation to see their father. He had felt a little out of place, but chose not to mention anything. Instead, he attempted to hide his doubts behind façade of anticipation as well. He had still eager to see that Mr Weasley was alright.

And Mr Weasley had been. In fact he looked quite happy to be lying in the hospital not doing anything in particular. However, that was not caused the guilt to grow in the pit of his stomach. No, it was what had happened when they left the ward. When they had eavesdropped on a conversation that Harry was both glad he heard and horrified that he did. Did the Order seriously consider Harry a threat? He could certainly understand why. He had been the snake that attacked Mr Weasley! Voldemort could probably control him and he was putting everyone he loved at risk. How was he supposed to save the world if he was becoming the enemy! Harry remembered the looks his friends had given him when they had heard. Fear. It disgusted him.

Once they had gotten back from the hospital, he had locked himself in his room. It was a vain attempt to prevent any more attacks. However, eventually, he had to go down for dinner. He could suddenly feel the eyes on him that he hadn't noticed before. Dinner was a rather awkward affair. The room was filled with a tense and suspicious air that seemed to halt any conversation that had been attempted. Instead, the silence was filled with the scratch of silverware on porcelain. And Harry felt horrible all the while.

When he was in the middle of eating a delicious bit of roast that Mrs Weasley had cooked, he heard the front door creak open. All eating stopped.

"Don't worry, it's just me." Eve's voice travelled into the dining room. However, when she walked down the corridor, they noticed two sets of footsteps. Moody, Sirius and Lupin had all risen from their seats and withdrawn their wand from their robes. Was this additional person a threat? All eyes were trained on the door. The footsteps drew closer.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Eve stepped into the doorway.

"Don't shoot," she said in mock fear, putting her hands up. She gave the room a grin. "Definitely not a usual hello."

"We heard an extra person," Moody growled out, still refusing to put his wand away.

"Didn't I tell you guys? My little brother came for Christmas!" she said with a smile. She looked down the corridor, out of view from the people in the room. "Come on in and say hi, Al."

They heard clunking and into the doorway came a tall figure. It was a 7-foot tall suit of armour. Harry could almost hear jaws drop. Little brother?!

"Hello," the armour said politely. "Thank-you for having me over and looking after Sister." The silence lingered for a second before everyone seemed to snap out from their daze.

"Hello, dear. It's no problem…" Mrs Weasley trailed off, not knowing the boy's name.

"Oh. I'm Alphonse. But, everyone calls me Al."

"Al. Would you like something to eat or drink? You too, Eve." She smiled at the two siblings that seemed so different. Al and Eve looked at each other for a moment. And, in that moment, Harry thought they had an entire conversation.

"Nah, we're fine. We had something back in the States," Eve said smoothly. Harry was not quite sure he believed her. "We're just going up to catch up over what happened during the last couple of months." With that, the two odd siblings left the room. No one said anything, too busy thinking about what to make of Eve very mysterious brother.

"Well," George said finally. "If that's her little brother, I see why she so touchy with her height." This earned a chuckled from the table and, like that, the spell of silence was broken. But, Harry couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was off about the two Elric siblings.

* * *

Thank-you for reading. Reviews would be appreciated.

Thank-you to those who read or reviewed my previous chapters.

I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes.


	18. Chapter 17

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter.

Chapter 17

* * *

Christmas was fast approaching and both the Elric siblings agreed that the Order of the Phoenix was certainly getting into the swing of things. Decorations were going up all over the house and it was not unusual to hear carols being hummed as Sirius walked through the halls. For now Eve was content. Al was here to celebrate Christmas and spending time with the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione over the holidays was probably one of the best ways to spend Christmas.

Usually Christmas was spent at Central HQ, along with Mustang, Hawkeye and the rest of Mustang's crew. Those times were not completely horrible: they were still filled with 'Christmas spirit' and everyone was able to talk, joke and laugh easily with one-another. In fact, even though Eve were loathe to admit it, those people were probably some of the closet people to family she, and Al, had. However, whilst she was able to joke easily with Havoc; tease Mustang tirelessly; laugh with everyone at the crazy antics of Armstrong, she could not destroy the fact that they were all soldiers - soldiers who had fought in wars and killed hundreds. There times when the mood would be killed with remembrance to the hundreds that had perished – not exactly the sort of Christmas a fifteen-year-old would want. Not that Eve was completely innocent either.

"It's nice."

"Huh?" Al's voiced had broken through her thoughts.

"This. Family. Friends. Everyone being here together and just celebrating. It's nice."

Eve hummed in agreement.

"Do you think we should give Granny and William a call? You did miss your service."

Eve winced at the thought of a wrench connecting with her head. Subconsciously she rubbed it.

"I was busy," she muttered under her breath, saying the first excuse that came to mind. She felt Al shift on the bed beside her. They were currently sitting in Eve's room – the only real privacy they could get in a house full of people. Eve lay on her back, eyes gazing up at the slightly peeling paint on the ceiling. Al sat beside, his head slightly tilted in her direction. She could feel his gaze as she continued to stare up.

"Sister…"

"Al, come off it. I'll call them later, okay?"

She heard Al sigh. "Fine. They care about you, you know."

Eve snorted. "Al, they care about you too."

Al shifted uncomfortably on the bed so it creaked. He did not say anything.

"Al?"

"Sometimes I wonder what people think of me now. What do Granny and William think, what does Mustang think, what do you think, what would Mum and Dad would think..." His voice was small. He watched Eve carefully and cautiously, as if he was scared of her reaction. Eve had tensed at the mention of their parents – the mixture of hate, guilt and sadness pooled in her gut.

"Do you really think that?"

Al was quiet.

"Al, do you really think that?"

"Sometimes… I don't know. I've changed so much – how can anybody look at me the same way? What must people think once they know that we've committed the taboo? Sometimes…"

"Who cares what other people think?! Screw them! They don't know what we've been through. You know what I think?! I think you're my little brother Alphonse who I dragged into a twisted world. I basically took your body! If it wasn't for me, you would probably be just another normal boy!" Eve breathed deeply as she finished her speech. Her eyes golden eyes were stormy and focused firmly on the floor in front of her. Al did not say anything, but she could feel his gaze on her. Silence. Cautiously she glanced up at her little brother. They held each other's gaze – not daring to break eye contact. More silence.

It seemed to be eons before one of the made a move. That move was a smile on Eve's part – a small, miniscule grin. Al's eyes lit up. Eve's smile grew until it was stretched from one side of her face to the other. Then Al let out a chuckle, a chuckle that turned into a laugh. Eve let out a laugh. And soon, they were both laughing. Eve clutched her stomach and struggled to regain her breath; tears of laughter filled her eyes. She could hear Alphonse laughing next to her. Eventually her breathing regulated.

"Sister," Al finally said.

"Yeah, Al?"

"Thanks."  
"No prob." Eve gave Al a grin. "No problem."

"And Sister?"

"Yes?"

"You really should give William and Granny a call."

"Fine," Eve sighed. Al watched her as she got up and stretched. Looking sheepishly at Al, Eve quickly made her way out of the room and to the telephone.

Slowly Eve walked down the staircase. Each wooden step creaked under her boots. She really did not want to make this phone call – it was basically admitting to the Rockbells that she was feeling lonely – and she did not feel that doing that any time soon. But Al was determined, and getting on Al's bad side was a worse fate. In the kitchen, she could still hear the chatter from dinner. She really did not want to make this phone call – and the phone was in the far corner of the living room. She had moved it from her bedside table when Mr Weasley had continuously questioned her about. It meant that she would have to walk through the dining room, in front of everyone, to get to the phone. Eve groaned as she approached the flimsy wooden door separating her from everyone else.

Eve hesitated as she reached for the doorknob. Damn it! Since when was she so uncertain? It was like she was calling Al all over again. With an almost feral growl, she gripped the handle and threw the door open. The people inside greeted her with odd looks. Giving an awkward smile, she strode over to the phone placed haphazardly in the corner of a crowded room.

"Just making a phone call," she explained. The tension dissolved and conversation resumed.

Lifting up the phone from receiving, she slowly – almost tentatively – spun around the dial. Eventually she could hear the faint ringing on the other end. Chewing her lower lip, she waited for the phone to be picked up. Maybe the Rockbells were not home. Maybe they were too busy with an auto-mail repair. Maybe-

"Hello, this is Rockbell Auto-mail Repairs, William speaking. How can I help you?" a voice spoke clearly through the earpiece. It was a voice that was familiar, but one she had not heard in months. She imagined William on the other side; with his short, scruffy blonde hair, dressed in a oil stained t-shirt and pants, his blue eyes curious. Eve froze. "Hello? Anyone there?" Managing to cough awkwardly, Eve finally muttered,

"Hey Will."

"Eve? It that you?" the voice was now vaguely curious, with a hint of excitement.

She coughed awkwardly again. "Ugh. Yes?" she answered cautiously.

" Did you break your auto-mail again?"

"No. No, no, no. My auto-mail is fine." She subconsciously rubbed her arm, as if to check that it was still there.

"You missed your last service! Didn't you know how worried we- I mean Granny was! I mean, it wasn't that I wasn't worried, but I knew you were going to be okay. Which isn't to say that you shouldn't be more careful – because you do have to be. It's just that-"

"Jesus, Will. It's not like I do all that on purpose. Events just often lead me to… tricky situations," she said, quickly cutting off his rant.

"Tricky situations? Didn't Scar almost blow you to smithereens!"

"That was one time!" Eve huffed angrily into the phone. "Besides, I'm only calling because Al told me that I should."

"Well, at least someone has you on a leash."

"How dare yo-" Eve began to say, but cut off when she heard shuffling in the background.

"William, who are you talking to?" she could hear a new voice say. Granny Pinako.

"It's Eve," she heard him call back. Hearing more shuffling and muffled noises and voices, she finally heard Granny call,

"Well, tell that bean sprout that she better not miss her next service." Eve felt anger boil within her.

"I can hear you, you micro-hag!" she shouted through the phone.

"Just making sure you could, shorty!"

"Who did you call a person-so-tiny-that-they-couldn't-be-seen-with-a-m icroscope? Your not much better wrinkly mini-hag!"

"Okay, okay. That's enough," William finally said, breaking the rather pointless argument. Eve huffed in annoyance. "Well, Eve, thanks for taking time out of your busy schedule to call us."

"Oh, it's a very busy schedule, thank-you very much," she said haughtily. She could almost imagine William smiling through the phone.

"Right. Well, um, see you. Call soon."

"Bye." With that, Eve placed the phone on the receiver. Her hand lingered on the handle and she stared at the dark wood. Her heart was thudding erratically in her chest. But, for some reason, she felt vaguely calm.

Smiling to herself, she walked out of the room – ignoring the odd stares she received from members at the dining table. Even though she was loath to admit it, she could actually get used to calling people (besides Al, that is) more often. Especially William.

* * *

Harry watched Eve as she left the dining room. Almost everyone at the table did. Who was she talking to on the phone? He was sure that every person within a hundred mile radius had heard it. Especially when she started shouting – calling someone a 'mini-hag'. He was befuddled. It was clearly someone with whom she was comfortable and familiar with – but it was not really who the person was, more what they talked about. He was fully aware that most of the conversation was simple jabs at each other and friendly catching-up, but one word in particular had caught his attention: 'auto-mail'. Harry was distinctly aware that Eve had said, "My auto-mail is fine" then rubbed her arm. Did she have some sort of injury that involved this 'auto-mail'? Deciding to ask Hermione later, he took a bite of Mrs Weasley's turkey and chewed thoughtfully. He was going to get to the bottom of the enigma known as Eve Elric.

* * *

Thank-you for reading. Reviews would be appreciated.

Thank-you to those who read or reviewed my previous chapters.

I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

I also apologise for updating so late. My excuses are: school, holidays and a complete lack of inspiration.

Also, in response to lotrprincess: Please feel free too. I don't exactly own the name Eve, but thank-you for asking.


	19. Chapter 18

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter

Chapter 18

* * *

The rest of the Christmas holiday had been pleasant, better than pleasant actually. He did not have to go back to the dreadful Dursleys and instead spent his time with friends and 'family'. He truly did consider Sirius family, an older brother, or perhaps that funny uncle who acts too immature for his age. Nevertheless, it was perhaps the best holiday he had ever had. Even Eve and her 'little' brother had opened up more. It seemed as though Alphonse, or Al, was the older child. He was more responsible and patient, in comparison to Eve's rash and brash actions that often end in a mess. However, his voice was that of a child – something that Harry was sure puzzled everyone. It was as if a child was stuck inside that suit of armour – which no one had seen him take off. Infact, Alphonse did not seem to eat with them at all. Instead, during meals, Eve and Al would go on a leisurely walk and only return when everyone had finished.

Harry should have realized that trying to figure out Eve Elric was going to be difficult. He had already known for little more than a third of the year and did not even know her favourite colour (though he guessed it was red – she always seemed to wear that red cloak). That conversation last night on the telephone and her slightly larger-than-normal little brother all suggested a secret. Harry had asked Hermione what 'auto-mail' was, but she had shaken her head in wonder.

"Perhaps it's something that is only in America," she suggested. "But, why does it really matter?"

To be honest, Harry was not very sure why he had to find out who Eve was. Perhaps it was simply an enigma that a person could not help but try and solve. Or maybe, he just liked knowing everything about a person before he trusted them with his life. So, he had decided the moment he got back to Hogwarts, he would look up information about the Wizarding World in the States.

However, when he got back to Hogwarts it would also mean that he would have to face both the Toad and Snape. Snape had told him that he had to receive lessons in Occlumency – just in case Voldemort was seeing inside his mind. That conversation had definitely not been fun. Both Snape and Sirius seemed to end up in an argument, again. Fun. In fact, the only thing that would keep him going throughout the year was the DA – that and the next holidays.

Harry sighed. Here he stood outside the dungeons, ready to face his very first Occlumency training with Snape. Gulping, he knocked on the thick wooden door, and was met in Snape's greasy nose. After this, he decided, he would need some sort of reward – like never seeing Snape again.

* * *

Eve glanced down at her blank page and chewed her bottom lip. She did know everything about her essay topic, but for some reason she could not write it down on parchment. The nib of the quill hovered an inch about the paper, only to be withdrawn once more. Sighing, she fiddled with her quill and glanced around the room, searching for inspiration. Fred and George had attracted a large crowd as they demonstrated on of their new products – Headless Hats. It was a rather basic product with a rather lame name – not that Eve would be able to think up anything better. Next to her sat Ron and opposite, Hermione. Hermione had already written a foot-and-a-half worth, but Ron was in a similar situation as Eve – more interested in the Headless Hat than his actual essay. Harry was having tuition with Snape about Occlumency.

Leaning back on her chair, so that it was balanced precariously on two-legs, she placed her shoes on the table. Hermione gave a disapproving frown, but quickly buried her head in her essay once more. Putting her hands behind her head, Eve stared at the ceiling. She recalled when Teacher had taught both her and Al Occlumency. It had not been a pleasant experience. Wincing in pity at Harry's situation, she decided that it was best if she just took a quick nap…

"Hey," Harry's voice said.

Still not opening her eyes she replied, "Hello." Cranking one eye open, she asked, "How was Occlumency?" Harry visibly shuddered in response. "Not good then." Eve once again closed her eyes as he hummed in acknowledgement.

"Snape was a pain."

"He always is." There was a pause before Harry spoke again.

"I've got a question."

"Shoot." Another pause, longer this time.

"What's 'auto-mail'?" Eve almost fell out of her chair. How the hell did he know? Opening her eyes fully, she removed her feet from the table. The common room was almost empty – Ron and Hermione were discussing something in the corner, but were clearly trying to listen to the conversation.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

"Satisfaction brought it back." Eve chuckled, but did not say anything. Instead, she looked at the swirling wood of the table.

"Not always," she replied softly. "Sometimes, there is no satisfaction when you're curious." She turned to face Harry. His eyes bored into her own. Green met gold. Both were silent.

"Where did you hear of it in the first place?"

"I forgot." Eve sighed. Clearly he was desperate for answers.

"It's an American thing. I don't think I've seen anyone in Europe with it."

"What is it?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure that I'm the person you should ask such inquiries too," Eve admitted. Harry was silent. "Auto-mail is like chain mail. It protects the wearer against a number of different spells. It has got something to do with combining mechanics and magic." She looked up. Understanding flooded Harry's face.

"Right. Thanks. That would explain why Hermione had not heard of it. It sounds really cool. Do you have any?"

"Yep," Eve said smiling. "It is pretty cool."

"You'll have to show me sometime. Well, I think I'm going to bed. Night," Harry said, yawning. He got up from the seat and headed towards Ron and Hermione. Eve watched him go – her eyes never leaving his back. How had he known? It was not something she announced to the world. In fact, she tried very hard to keep it a secret – evening waking up at the most ungodly hours to have a shower and get changed. Had Al told them? No, her little brother would not have, he knew how sensitive a topic it was.

Lifting her hand to her face, she realized halfway that it was her metal right hand. Clenching it into a fist she closed her eyes. Less than a year, less than a year. She repeated it over and over, as if to make sure that it would remain true.

* * *

Harry noticed that the next day, Eve looked slightly less enthusiastic than usual, not that she was ever really that enthusiastic – most of the time, her speech bordered on the down right sarcastic. However, this time there were bags under her eyes, something that she did not even try to cover with make-up. Harry could not imagine Eve in make-up anyway. Nevertheless, the question as to why she had the bags rose to the forefront of Harry's mind. It did not have anything to do with their conversation last night, did it? It auto-mail was just magic chain mail; it would make complete sense as to why she would be wearing it. Eve was a bodyguard after all – it was probably in case some one tried to cause a riot, or something. Even Ron and Hermione thought that it made sense. Maybe something else kept her up? However, Harry could not think of anything else. It would not be homework as she was actually quite clever. She was not part of any clubs or groups.

No matter how tired she was, Harry decided, she would always remain Eve. Currently he was staring at her as she scoffed down large portions of food from the table. It almost seemed as though there was a constant stream of food into her mouth – leaving no time to chew. As if she felt his eyes, she raised her tide. Gold met green. He could see the fire burning behind those golden eyes and subconsciously shivered. He was certainly glad she was on his side – no matter how secretive she was.

* * *

Thank-you for reading. Reviews would be appreciated.

Thank-you to those who read or reviewed my previous chapters.

I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes.


End file.
